On Strange Tides
by CristinaLee
Summary: Luna meets Eric Northman at his club Fangtasia in Shreveport and it's all whirl wind from there. But She finds out she can possibly love again and Eric gets in touch with his human emotions and shows a side of himself for the ages. Alexander Skarsgard
1. Chapter 1

Eric watched the petite little brunette hop around his bar with a smile on her face and Lady GaGa's song "Edge of Glory" blasting from her headphones. A smile appeared on his face as she danced happily around. All the other patrons didn't seem to notice her and she didn't seem to notice them. It was like she was on the only one in Fangtasia. The thousand year old Viking Vampire sat back in his throne and continued watching her. He shifted it when she miscalculated a twirl and collided into a local Vampire, Eric listened into the conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." The girl said, looking up at the Vampire.

The Vampire smiled down at her, as he reach out to caress her cheek. "That's alright, sweetness." he told her. The girl back away from him into a table. The Vampire frowned at her, "Where you going?" he asked pinning her to the edge of the table.

"I don't want any problems." she said. "I just want to be left alone."

"Then why are you here at a Vamp bar?"

"My sister wanted to come, but not alone. So, I came with her." She answered. The Vampire crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that's too bad, cause I ain't leaving you alone." He smirked and reached out to grab her. As he reached for her another hand came in and grabbed his by the wrist. The Vampire looked at the owner of the other hand.

"Is there a problem?" Eric asked, tightening his grip on the other Vampire's wrist, making him wince.

"No, no, Mr. Northman. There's not I was just apologizing to this young lady for getting in her way." The Vampire babbled, like a rushing river.

Eric looked at the girl, "Is that right?" he asked her.

"No." She said, looking upset at the other Vampire. Eric nodded his head, impressed by her honesty. "Well then. I guess I'm going to have to kick you out, Angelo. For disturbing my Human patrons." Eric told Angelo. "Pam!" he called in a booming tone. An uninterested female Vampire in 8inch red pumps and a tight leather suit walked up to the three.

"What, Eric?" she snapped.

"Take Mr. Hammerstone out of my bar." Eric told Pam. "Now." he added in a quiet demand. Pam grabbed Angelo by the arm and ushered him out of Fangtasia, while Eric turned his attention back to the girl, he was about to ask her a question when he noticed that she had disappeared. Scanning the room, he found her tugging on the sleeve of another girl on the other side of the room. Using his Vamp speed, he was over there in seconds. His sudden arrival scared the girl he wanted and clearly turned on the one she was with.

"I wanted to apologize for that Vampire disturbing you. Here at Fangtasia we try and have everyone, Vampire and Human, to respect each other." Eric told the girl, he frowned to himself for sounding horrible rehearsed.

"It's fine. Thank you for helping. But we'll be leaving." she said.

"I don't want to leave." Her sister said, making sexy moves at Eric, who seemed utterly uninterested.

"Come on, Kelly. We've been here an hour, I have to work a shift at Joel's and he said if I came in late or half asleep again He'll fire me and I need the money for college." the girl said to her sister, Kelly.

"Then go home without me, Luna. I'll call a cab or something." Kelly answered.

Eric stood in front of them watching Kelly try to get it on with him and listening to their argument, slightly amused.

Luna put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, right!" she snapped. "Last time I did that when we were in a Vamp bar in San Diego no one saw or heard from you for a month. Let's go." Luna said grabbing her sister by the arm and pulling her out of the bar. Eric watching after them as they left. Pam came up beside him.

"Pam, I'm going to be busy tomorrow night. Watch over the club while I'm away." Eric told her, still staring out the door. Pam rolled her eyes and left to survey the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna parked her beat up 1979 Chevy low riding Gulfport in the back of her boss, Joel's Bar and diner. The car was once, when her father first had it, black. Now, it was more a gray from the years of sitting in the weather at a storage lot. She had gotten the car as college present. It was a good car, great engine and gas mileage. It was just the faded black to gray body color, torn up leather seats, sticky gear shift and the passenger door didn't open from the outside. Other than that it did it's job of getting Luna to work, school, home and where ever else she needed to be. Getting out of the truck and tying her apron around her waist, sticking her order pad into the pouch and a pen in with it, she walked into the back door of the noisy diner.

"Oh great, Luna you're early...for once." Another waitress, Monika called to her at the serving window with an arm full of plates of food. "The place is full. Could you serve tables 12, 3 and 9 for me. I just seated them."

"Yeah, sure." Luna nodded, setting her small messenger bag in her cubby and hanging her keys on the employee key holder. She walked passed the serving window, heading for the tables waiting when the short order cook, Layfette or LaLa as Luna called him, called after her.

"Woo bitch you look good tonight." he said waving his spatula in the air and moving his hips, totally giving away that he was so beyond gay, he was to bright to look at even with sunglasses on. Luna looked at him over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out before turning back and stepping up to her first table of the night.

"Hi'ya." she smiled, pulling out her pad and pen. "I'm Luna and I'll be your server for the night. What can I get you?" The two guys and woman gave her their orders and she shuttled off to the serving window, gave LaLa and the other cook their orders and went off to do the others.

The night was looking good for Luna as she worked. Her tables were tipping well and leaving happy. Joel was also happy that she wasn't late, falling asleep on him or messing up orders. But the night picked up when Eric came into the bar. Everyone inside going dead silent as the Vampire folded himself into the booth in the back corner. Everyone stared at him, chewing their food slowly, downing their drinks in single gulps or just ignoring what they had all together. Instead of sending his waitress Ana over to serve Eric, Joel went over instead.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any of that synthetic blood stuff in stock for you. We've never had a Vampire come in before." Joel told Eric. Joel was a good guy, though with a questionable past and with a bit of a temper.

"That's fine. I don't like the stuff to start with." Eric answered. "I was looking for someone." Joel shifted in his place and crossed his arms. "Yeah? Who's that?" he asked the blond.

"Her name is Luna. I heard she worked here and she had a shift tonight. I wanted to talk to her." Eric told Joel, getting a snotty attitude towards him.

Joel narrowed his eyes at the Viking, "She's not working tonight. An emergence came up in her family and had to call in sick." he told him. Eric nodded and started to get up to leave, but stopped when he saw Luna come around the corner from the kitchen. Looking back at Joel, Eric raided an eyebrow at Joel. Joel slumped his shoulders and rolled his head in annoyance.

"Sick is she." Eric said, sarcasm in is voice.

Ana stopped Luna in her tracks. "What, Ana?" she asked. The girl pointed at Eric. Luna gasped and took a step back. "What is he doing here?"

"Looking for you." Monika whispered into Luna's ear. Luna gulped as Eric walked over to her. He stood in front of her, dwarfing her in height almost intimidatingly. He was easily 6'6 and she was barely 5'4. Monika and Ana inched away from them.

"Hi, Luna." Eric said softly.

Luna looked up at him like a deer stuck in stadium lights, "H..Hi." she mumbled back.

"Do you have a moment?" Eric asked. "I'd like to talk to you. Alone." Luna could feel everyone's eyes on them, judging and commenting. She slowly looked at her watch, then back up at him. "Ye..yeah. Its my dinner break." Eric nodded. "We can go out back. I have an hour, just let me order something to eat, real quick and I'll meet you out there." she told him. Eric nodded again and headed out the front door to the rear of the diner. Luna turned at went to the serving window.

"I'll have the chicken stripes with the honey butter sauce, LaLa." She told her friend.

"Alright, honey. But you watch out for that Vampire. He may have a sweet ass, he's still a Vampire, ya hear." he told her pointing his spatula at her. Luna smiled, crossing her finger over her heart.

LaLa got Luna her food and she started out to the back of the diner, when Joel stopped her. "Are you crazy? He's a fucking fanger." he snapped. Luna pulled loose of his grip.

"I know what he is, Joel. I met him last night at that Fangtasia bar in Shreveport, Kelly dragged me too. He actually saved me from another Vampire too." she told him.

"Yeah, he might have. That now probably means he wants something out of you." Joel said. "Don't go out there."

"Joel, I wasn't raised to be rude to human or Vampires. Or any other supernatural creature there may be and if I have an issue with him I'll let you know." Luna said heading out the back door.

"You better!" Joel yelled after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric leaned against a picnic table that sat in the back of the diner for employees to sit at on nice days, when Luna came out the back door hold her plate of food. She walked over to him, setting her food then herself down in the table to eat.

"So, what is it that you want..." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Eric, you can call me Eric."

"Kay, what is it that you want from me, Eric?" She asked pulling apart a strip of chicken, dipping it in the sauces and eating it.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright and that Vampire from last night hasn't bothered you." Eric told her, watching her eat.

"He hasn't. So far the only Vampire I've noticed interested in me is you." she told him, making him smile.

"Well, good. I'm glad." He said, taking a seat across from her. They sat in silence for a while. Luna eating her dinner and Eric watching her near intently.

Luna popped the last of her food into her mouth, "Is that all you came all the way here for, Eric? To make sure that Vampire didn't bother me or is there an agenda you have." she asked throwing her trash away and sitting back down. Eric didn't answer her question right away.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "I drove. You think I'd walk? I live 12 miles away."

"Where's your car?"

"What is this, Eric?" Luna snapped.

Eric repeated his question to her, "Where is it, Luna?" Luna pointed behind him to her truck. "It's right there, okay? Happy?" she snapped. Eric nodded, looking back away from her car.

"And when do you get off work?"

Luna sighed, rolling her eyes. "It get off at 1am." she answered.

"Do you mind if I come back then and see you home?" Eric asked in a soft voice.

Luna paused, mowing over his request. For some reason she sensed this was some sorta of twisted date and that he wasn't going to let her say no, whether she liked it or not. "Sure. Why not. You can't go into my house if I don't invite you to start with." she finally agreed.

"Perfect. I'll be here 5 minutes to 1, to walk you to your car." Eric said standing up. Luna smiled and blushed at his gentlemanly manners.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." She said getting back up. "Well, my hour is over. It was nice sitting with you, Eric and I'll see you at 12.55." she smiled.

Eric extended his hand to her, "Same to you, Luna." They shook hands and parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of Luna's shift she tipped out and went to pay for her dinner. "Oh, you don't need to pay for it, Luna. It's already paid for." James, the cashier, told her handing her back her money.

"What do you mean, 'Already paid for.'?" Luna asked. "I haven't paid for it yet."

"I know you didn't. But that Vampire guy that came in for you did. He came in and paid for it while you were tipping out to Josh and Layfette." James told her.

"He what?" Luna asked stunned.

"Yeah, he paid for your meal." James said, before turning his attention to customers.

Luna shook her head and headed to the back to get her bag and keys. Saying good-bye to Monika, Ana and Joel, she headed out to her car. She stopped dead as the screen door slammed shut. Her car was wrecked. The windows were smashed out, the side mirrors were ripped off, tires slashed, the door panels and side of the truck bed were keyed. Luna dropped her bag and keys, "Damn it." she groaned going over to her truck and looking over the damage.

"No." She moaned, looking at the broke out tail lights.

"Luna." Eric's voice called from the front of the car. She walked to the front of the car and looked at Eric in despair.

"They fucked up my truck." she said.

Eric frowned looking over her truck himself, he rubbed the back of his neck as he came back to her. "I'm sorry. Some idiot locals must have done this when they saw us together. I'll have it fixed for you." He told her.

"No, I can't pay you back if you did. Just forget it. I'll stay until Monika or someone gets off and get a ride from them." Luna said, turning to pick up her bag and keys.

"No, you don't have too. I have a car up front. I'll take you home, like I said I would." Eric told her appearing in front of her. Luna sighed at him, "I don't like owing people, Eric. Especially a Vampire."

Eric smiled at her suspiciously and leaned down slightly to her height, "I'll make you a deal." he said. "I'll take you home, have your car taken to a mechanic and have it fixed any everything, if you go on two," he held up two fingers. "dates with me and visit me at Fangtasia on your days off." he suggested. "Without your sister." he added.

Luna pressed her lips together and bit her bottom lip, thinking over his proposal. "I don't know." she said. "That would upset a lot of people. Like my parents and Joel and if I did it, I couldn't promise Kelly wouldn't come when she finds out I'd be going."

"As long as you two don't show up in the same car together." Eric specified. Luna continued to chew on her lip, thinking it all over.

"Could I have time to think about it?" she asked him.

"Til I get you home." Eric said.

Luna took a slow deep breath, "Okay." she agreed. Eric straightened up and showed her to his candy apple red Corvette. He opened the passenger door for her and closed it when she got in. Luna looked out the window and saw Joel standing out front of the diner watching them leave.

"He really doesn't like Vampires, does he?" Eric asked, making conversation.

"No, he doesn't." Luna replied.

"Might have to do with the fact that he's a shifter." Eric said. "Shifters and Vampires have never gotten along."

Luna looked at Eric in shock. "How do you know that Joel is a shifter?" she demanded. Only she knew what Joel was and that was by accident from when they were dating, she had seen him shift into and out of a boxer one day and he had made her swear up and down not to tell anyone. She never had.

"Luna, I'm a Vampire. I can smell it in him. Smell all the animals he shifts into." Eric told her. Luna shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Why do Vamps and Shifters hate each other?" she asked, trying to get he conversation semi away from Joel.

Eric shrugged, "The conflict started several centuries before I was around. But from what I hear there was an agreement between us for something or another and along the way it was broken by Vampires and Shifters are just holding the reason against us." he told her, pushing down on the gas some more. Luna tightened her seat belt.

"How old are you?" Luna asked, looking at him.

"Over a thousand years old. I was a Viking in Sweden when I was human." Eric told her, a sad glint in his eyes as he said it. Luna nodded.

"Vilken del av Sverige?" She asked in Swedish. (_What part of Sweden?_)

Eric stopped the car in the middle of the road and looked at her. "Du vet svenska?" he replied. (_You know Swedish?_)

"Ja, Jag är född i Stockholm. Jag är bara här för skolgång." She told him. (_I was born in Stockholm. I'm only here for schooling_) Eric smiled at her, joy filling him. It been a very long time since he spoke to someone that was from Sweden like him.

"Jag är född i Öland." He answered her. (I was born in Öland)

Luna smiled at him. Öland wasn't around anymore, but she had learned about it in history class in middle school. It was a major Viking area. After a few more minutes of talking about things in Swedish, Eric started back down the road.

"So, if you're here for schooling, what is your sister doing here?" he asked.

"She came out to visit me on my spring break and never left." Luna said. "It took me 3 months to get her to find a job and her own place. So, the costs of her living with me would go down to something manageable."

"So, where is your place?" Eric asked. "House or apartment?"

"It's up the road about 2 more miles, then turn left and go up the drive way to the back and you'll come to my house. After living in an apartment for a few months my parents found this place for me and bought it out right." She told him.

"That's nice of them." Eric said, getting to the driveway and pulling into it and driving all the way out to her house. It was surrounded by woods and a creek on the right. The house was 2 stories and a light tan. It looked like it had been there for a really long time. Eric stopped in front of the separate garage, Luna started to get out of the car, but Eric locked the doors. Luna looked back at Eric.

"Let me out, Eric." she said.

"Not until you tell me your decision on my deal." He said.

"What, do you think I'm going to run into my house and never come out again, so I don't have to answer you?" She chuckled. "Come on, now, Eric." he crossed his arms over his chest. Luna grunted and dropped back against the seat. Eric watched the wheels in Luna's head turn as she thought over the deal he wanted to make with her.

"How many days off will I have to go to Fangtasia to see you for?" she asked.

"Til I say otherwise." Eric said.

Luna laughed, turned and pulled up the lock latch and got out of the car. She headed for her door, still laughing to herself. "Who do you think you are?" she called behind her as Eric got out of the car. "I'm not someone you can boss around and dispose of when you get tired of me. It doesn't work that way, buddy." she said, walking up the steps of her porch. Eric stopped her from going into the house. "And if you even try to glamor me, Eric. I swear to god I will sick the Fellowship of the sun on your ass." she threatened him.

"I hadn't even considered it." he said.

His tone and facial expression softened her anger, "How about this." she said, crossing her arms. "I'll go on the dates with you and I'll go to Fangtasia on my days off as long as I want to." Eric smiled at her, he became more and more impressed with this human standing in front of him.

"Okay and until your car is ready I can take and pick you up to work and Fangtasia. I'll have someone else take you to and from school and where ever else you need to go. On top of being able to call on you." Eric added onto their growing deal.

"Call on me?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Take you out to places. Parties, dinner etc." Eric explained.

Luna sighed, letting her arms drop. Her parents, some friends and Joel were going to kill her over this deal. "You have a deal, Eric." she said shaking hands with him.

"Perfect." he smiled, bringing her hand up and placing a gentle kiss to it. Luna blushed as he let her hand go. Digging into her bag, she pulled out her keys and found her house key. Eric stepped aside and let her unlock her door. Luna stopped with the door open.

"I go to school at 6am and get out at noon. Work starts a 9pm and I got off as you know at 1am. Tuesday and Saturday are my days off." She told him. Eric nodded and watched her go inside and heard her lock the door. He walked back to his car and sat against the hood. He stayed there until 15minutes before sunrise to make sure she was okay and on his way back to the club called a local mechanic he used when he needed one, to pick up and fix Luna's car.


	5. Chapter 5

For 3 days, Eric took Luna to and from work. Stayed until she got off and stayed at property until almost sunrise to make sure she was safe. His human underling Jacob came in the morning and the afternoon to take her to school and anywhere else she need to be in the day time. Saturday night, Jacob came with Eric driving her truck. Luna came out of the house in surprise. The truck was completely restored to its original glory. She was so excited that she jumped into Eric's arms, hugging him tight. Eric smiled, wrapping his arms around her in turn.

"I'll take that as you love it." He said into her ear.

"Love it then some more." she smiled, kissing his cheek. Eric set her down to let her look over the car. She squealed like a puppy as she looked the car over.

"Well, Luna. Are you ready?" Eric called to her finally.

"To go to Fangtasia?" she called back. "Yeah. Let's go."

"We're not going to Fangtasia tonight. We're going on our first date." Eric told her.

Luna slid out of the driver's seat of the truck and walked up to Eric. She hadn't expected to go on the date so soon. "Okay, where are we going?" she asked him.

"Dallas." Eric told her. "We leave in an hour. So, hurry and pack."

"Wait, wait, wait." she said shaking her head. "We never agreed on going out of state, Eric."

"I know. But I have important business there and I want to take you with me. This is one on those 'call on you' subjects, Luna. I need you to be there with me." Eric told her.

"What am I going to do there?" Luna snapped.

"There's an important client in Dallas that my Maker, Godric has. This client wants to meet Godric's child, that's me, and his wife." Luna backed up.

"Oh hell no, Eric. You want me to..."

"Act like my wife."

"I don't think so. This is not what we agreed too. I was under the impression the 'to call on you' was meaning like being your date to a party or whatever. Not act like your wife." She said.

"Luna, please. Godric needs this to work so he can gain the trust of this client." Eric, in a highly rare moment, begged. "I'll pay you any amount of money you want."

"I don't want your money, Eric. Shit, what do I look like a hooker!" she yelled.

"No!" Eric yelled back defensive. "Just please. It'll only be for a week, that's it. Then I won't ask you to do anything else."

"I can't be gone for a week, Eric. I have school and work." Luna said, giving in slightly.

"I'll have Jacob talk to Joel about work and pull some strings for your school with an excuse to why you're gone. This is more important than you can imagine, Luna." Eric told her stepping into her space.

Luna sighed, dropping her head in defeat. "Fine, Eric. I'll go." She picked her head up. "Only this once do you hear me?" she growled pointing a finger at him. Eric smiled triumphantly and placed a little kiss to the tip of her finger.

"Yes, I hear you, _sweetie_." Luna rolled her eyes and went inside to pack some clothes for a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric and Luna arrived in the Dallas airport and were met by one of Godric's underling, Stan. Grabbing their bags, the three headed to the car and to Godric's nest in central Dallas. The pair had swapped all the info they could with each other on the plane ride over. Everything one would expect a married couple to know and more. They sat in the back seat of the car together, letting Stan and another one of Godric's underlings, Isabelle take the front seats.

"So who is this guy, Eric?" Luna asked. "That's the only thing you haven't told me and seeing that he's the reason we're doing this I think I have the right to know. Don't you think?"

"His name is William Highborn. He's the next Vampire in line to take the throne in Texas. Godric wants him as an ally for reasons unknown to me." Eric explained as they pulled up into the driveway of Godric's nest.

They all went inside, Stan carrying Eric and Luna's bags. As they rounded the corner into the living room where Highborn and Godric were Eric grab hold of Luna's hand. The two Vampires in the living room stood and greeted them.

"William, this is my child, Eric and his wife." Godric introduced them.

William shook Eric's hand and turned to Luna. "And what's your name?" he asked shaking her hand politely and smiling at her charmingly.

"Luna." she replied, returning his smile faintly, getting an odd vibe off of him.

"You must feel incredibly lucky to have attracted a Vampire such as Eric, Luna." William said as they all sat down. Luna sat as close to Eric as she could without being in his lap. Eric noticed her discomfort and wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"You have no idea, Mr. Highborn." She said, smiling at Eric. "It's like I won the lottery." Eric smiled at her.

"Oh, indeed and please, by all means call me Will." Highborn said. "We're all friends here."

Luna nodded, resting her hand on Eric's thigh, "Will, it is."

"So, Godric wouldn't relay any details about you two." Will started in on them. "How did you two meet? It's rather odd that a Vampire like Eric would marry a human. Though I see why he did."

"We met at my club some months ago, what about a year and half ago, Luna?" Eric said looking at Luna, who nodded. "Yeah, it was year and half, almost 2 years ago." she added on. Will nodded at the 'Couple'.

"I know how old you are Eric, how old are you, Luna?" Will asked, continuing with the onslaught of questions. Eric's hand squeezed her shoulder lightly. This was somehow a question they both missed to ask and inform.

"I'm 23, I'll be 24 on the 19th of November." Luna said, patting Eric on the thigh softly.

"So young." Will said, sounding a bit surprised. "But, better young than not at all I always say." he laughed. He leaned closer to them. "Tell me Eric, what was your first thoughts when you first saw her? Please I must know."

"That she was utterly beautiful and had to be mine." Not a lie.

Will sat back in his seat, seemingly sated. Everything about him made Luna incredibly uncomfortable and want to go home and never look back. He was a creep, she finally decided and it only got worse with his next words to them.

"Kiss her."

It took everything Luna had to hide her shock and disdain. Eric sat up and cupped her cheek in his hand. Luna looked at him, licking her lips and small smile pulling at her lips. She didn't know if it was because she was nervous or that she honestly wanted him to kiss her. Softly, he pressed his lips to hers. Her hand moved from his thigh to his chest, over his still heart. Involuntary, she deepened the kiss, pushing their lips more firmly together. The sound of Will's clapping brought them out of it. Eric's hand moved from her cheek and back around her shoulder and hers moved from his chest and back to his thigh.

"Bravo." Will smiled. "Beautiful. Utterly beautiful. Now for one more question before we go off to bed. How long have you two been married?" he asked.

"Four months." Eric answered. "We've been married for four months."

"Ah, love. Such a marvelous thing." Will said standing up. "And now alas the sun is soon to rise. So off to bed I go. See you all in the evening." he said heading out of the room and to his. "Farewell, Luna." he smiled secretively at her, making her gulp. Then he was gone.

Eric got up and hugged Godric, then motioned for Luna to come and met him properly. "Luna, this is my maker Godric. Godric this is Luna. The one I told you about." he smiled.

"You were talking about me?" Luna asked shaking Godric's hand. He looked no older than 17, but he was a Vampire and all Vampires froze in time of when they were turned as Eric told her on the plane over.

"Oh yes he has been. Most highly." Godric smiled. "Though you are much more beautiful than words can explain." Luna blushed. "Eric, why don't you take Luna to both of your guy's rooms and meet me in my study. We have things to discuss." Eric nodded and lead Luna down the hall Will had gone down.

"We have a room together?" she asked.

"Of course. We're here as a married couple, Luna. We have to have a room and bed together. Highborn is liable to check in on us." Eric told her opening the door to a large bedroom for her.

"Just don't try anything, Eric." she told him as he closed the door behind him.

"I won't." he promised.

Their bags were already in the room, so Luna grabbed her pjs and changed into them in the bathroom. When she came back Eric was sitting on the foot of the bed. "I don't like him, Eric." She said looking at the floor. She heard him get up and saw his now bare feet as he stopped in front of her.

"Highborn?" Luna nodded and looked up at him. "Why?" Eric asked, cupping the side of her neck.

"He gives me a bad vibe. A very bad vibe." she told him. Eric nodded and kissed her on the forehead. Pulling back he brought out his fangs, making Luna gasp surprised. Biting into his wrist, Eric held it to her.

"With my blood in you, I can find you and know when you're in any trouble at all. If you are I will come instantly and protect you. I swear it on my life, Luna." he told her. Luna gulped unsure for a moment, then drank a couple of mouthfuls of his blood. The feeling of his blood in her was like wrapping up in a warm fuzzy blanket just out of the dryer. She liked it.

"Now, come. I'll lay with you as you fall asleep and when I leave to talk to Godric, which will only take me across the living room into the first door you'll see, I'll lock the door. Deal?" he told her. Luna nodded at him. "Deal." she said then crawled into bed, with him behind her comfortingly wrapping his arm around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

"Eric." A voice called. "Eric wake up." It was Isabelle. Eric groaned and sat up, looking over at Luna first before the Latina Vampire.

"What is is, Isabelle? It's not 2 hours before sun down." He demanded.

"It's Highborn. He's told Godric of a request he has of you and Luna. A most serious one." Isabelle rushed. If her heart still had a beat, it would have pounded out of her chest.

"Well, what is it?" Eric asked, not all that concerned what could he request of he and Luna.

"He wishes to watch you two..."

"So, he's already doing that." Eric snapped, quietly not wanting to wake Luna.

"Let me finish." Isabelle snapped back. Eric motioned for her to continue. "He wishes you what you two make love." Eric looked at her in utter shock.

"Luna, won't do that. I barely got her to come here and I'm sure kissing her last night was pushing it. Has Godric tried to change his mind?"

"He's been trying for hours." Isabelle told him, looking over at Luna, with Eric. Eric sighed, conflicted. "I should have left her out of this." He said.

"Their coming soon. Best of luck." Isabelle said, leaving the room.

Sighing again, Eric turned to waking Luna up to break her the new of the incoming situation. "Luna." he called softly, rubbing her arm. "Luna, you have to wake up. We have a problem." he called again. Luna stirred unwanting. But slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at Eric.

"What is it?" she whispered, her voice weak from sleep.

"We have a problem, Luna. A big one." Eric told her. Luna sat up yawing.

"What is it?" She asked. "It can't be that bad, Eric."

"Highborn wants to watch us make love." He came out with it. Luna's heart jumped, Eric could not only see it, but feel it through the bond.

"What? No, Eric. You're a sweet guy and everything, but I will not do that. No matter if Godric needs it. Maybe if he wasn't going to watch, but no. No, I won't." she said, in utter panic. Eric reached out and caressed her cheek, hushing her. "It's okay. I'll figure something out. Just calm down. It's going to be okay." he told her as there was a knock on the door. Not wanting someone to just walk into the room with Luna in such a panic, Eric got up and answered it. It was Godric with Highborn standing behind him.

"Eric, can we come in?" Godric asked, he could sense Eric's own panic through their own maker and child bond. Appearing so, that Isabelle had told him what Highborn wanted and naturally told Luna as well.

"No, Luna is asleep. She's rather exhausted from the flight. I want her to sleep." Eric said, baring them from coming in, he went out to them, closing the door and keeping his hand on the handle. He was in total and pure protection mode over Luna, now.

"Well, she can sleep later. I have an unavoidable request of the two of you." Highborn said.

"And what's that?" Eric asked, like he didn't know and was beyond pissed about.

"I request to watch the both of you make love." Highborn said.

Eric narrowed his eyes at him, "I like keeping to my Viking traditions, Mr. Highborn. In in those traditions no one is to see a man's wife naked this early into the marriage. It's only permitted with the agreement of the wife and husband after two years of marriage. I don't permit it, Luna is to tired too and its only been 4 months sine we wed. On top of which, I don't see why we need to do the act for you by any means." Again, not a lie.

"I want proof that you're married. As too the fact I don't see wedding rings or a license." Highborn shot back.

"You know that, Vampire human marriages are not seen by the human government and Luna believes you don't need a ring to show marriage, just an honest heart and mind." Eric growled.

"I don't care, Mr. Northman. You two either allow me to watch or I will pull all funding from your maker." Highborn growled back as well. Eric looked at Godric, the two exchanging emotions through their bond.

"Allow me to forewarn, Luna or she'll be upset about me not doing so." Eric caved.

"You have 5 minutes." Highborn snapped. Eric growled something in Swedish. "What was that?" Highborn asked, impatient.

"It was Swedish." Godric answered for his irate child. "Eric's native tongue."

"Ah, a language I do not know." Highborn said as Eric went back into the room, closing the door. He went back to the bed where Luna was still panicking.

"I'm sorry, Luna. Both Godric and I tried to sway him." He told her. Her body trembled and tears cascaded down her cheeks. Eric took her up into his arms, his anger boiling over. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I should have let you stayed home. Forgive me?" he whispered, rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

"It's not you or them. It's it." Luna cried.

"Doing it?" Eric asked. Luna nodded.

"When I was little, my cousin..." she couldn't get the word out, but Eric understood all the same.

"He hurt you." he said instead. Luna nodded against his shoulder. "How old were the two of you when it happened?" he asked.

"I was 10 and he was 16." she told him.

A furious knock on the door made Luna cling to Eric tighter. "You have 3 more minutes!" Highborn yelled through the door. Eric took Luna's face into his hands, "You don't have to do this, Luna. It's alright. Godric will utterly understand, okay and I'll take you home." he told her. Luna looked at him with wet, red eyes.

"I'll do it, Eric." Eric's whole being hurt. He didn't want her to do this, not even for all the tea in the universe.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wiping his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears. "You don't have too."

"I'm sure, Eric. I trust you." She whispered. Eric smiled faintly and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay." he said as Godric and Highborn entered into their room. Luna refused to look at them, as they sat down next to one side of the bed, near the window.

"This should interesting." Highborn said. "Huh, Luna." She nodded, starring at the blankets.

Eric pulled the blankets away from her, feeling in their bond the fight she had to pull them back over her. He laid her down on the bed fully and removed her and his clothing. Laying over her in a way that would hid parts of her from the viewers. He kissed at her neck and shoulder, rubbing his hands up and down her sides lightly. Luna gulped and shifted feeling Eric's stuff. He hushed her, so only she could hear him.

"Det är okej. Jag ska göra det så snabbt som möjligt jag svär." Eric whispered to her, easing into her. (_It's okay. I'll make it as quick as possible I swear._)

"Aw, how sweet." Highborn cooed dramatically. "Speaking sweet things to her in your native language."

Luna whimpered as Eric settled himself. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her tighter to him.

"Jag älskar dig, ärligt." He said to her, starting his speed. Slow to the eye, but quick in realization. (_I love you, honestly._)

"Jag älskar dig också, Eric." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder. (_I love you, too, Eric._)

"Oh, she knows Swedish too, does she?" Highborn said, watching the two intently as if life itself depended on it.

"She's also Swedish." Godric said, looking out the window.

"These two just keep getting more interesting." Highborn said, panting now.

Eric finished, kissing Luna so deeply that Godric could feel the love he was pouring into it. Godric stood, "Well, Will. You watched them make love. Now let's leave them to clean up." he said, motioning to the door.

"Yes, yes. Let's. Both of you did wonderfully." Highborn got up and followed Godric out.

Eric slipped out of Luna and sat up, sitting facing her at the foot of the bed. He watched Luna recoil on herself. Pulling herself into a tight ball. He didn't know what to do, he knew it wasn't him, but the act she was doing this about. He got up and leaned over her from the side of the bed, brushing his fingers through her hair, "Do you want to take a bath or a shower?" he asked her. She shrugged, sniffling. Eric nodded and got up, he went into their private bathroom and drew a bath. When the tub was full and warm, he came back, picking Luna up he took her into the bathroom and set her in the tub. He sat on the edge of the tub next to her.

"You okay?" he asked her as she made circles on the top of the water with her finger.

"Yeah." she answered quietly. Eric nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, alright? I have to make a call." he told her. She nodded and he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric picked his cell phone up off of the bed stand and hit speed dial four, he shifted his weight to one foot as he waited for the person to pick up.

"Jacob, it's Eric. I want you to find one of Luna's cousins. I have a high interest in him, find him and take him to Fangtasia. I'll deal with him when I get back." Eric told his underling.

"_How do I know which one it is, Eric?"_ Jacob asked. Eric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hold on." Eric said and dropped the cell on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and sat back on the edge of the tub. "Luna, tell me something." he whispered to the still silent girl. "Tell me what your cousin's name was."

"Petter." Luna answered. Eric leaned forward and kissed her forehead before going back to his phone and tell Jacob the cousin's name.

"Take him there unharmed, understood." Eric growled. "Harming him will be my job." The gulp that omitted from Jacob could be heard well from his side of the phone.

"_You got it, Eric. I'll locate and get him to Fangtasia for you unharmed."_ Jacob's voice trembled as thoughts of Eric's torture methods formed in his mind. Without another word, Eric hung up on him.

When he dropped his cell back onto the bed, he heard a flash of water and swiveled around to Luna, who wasn't in the tub. He sped into the bathroom and looked into the tub, it was empty. The door behind him squeaked and a pair of hands tickled him. He turned and looked down at Luna and smiled. "You snuck up on me." he said.

"Yeah." She nodded, wrapping a towel around herself.

"No one has snuck up on me in a very long time." Eric told her draining the tub. "Not a human to be exact."

"Just cause you're a Vamp, doesn't mean that humans can't sneak up on you anymore. They just got to know what they're doing." Luna said going into the bedroom and grabbing clean clothes. Eric stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched her dress. A funny feeling came over him as he did. He wasn't sure if it was something she was feeling, the fact that he needed to feed or that he was actually starting to have emotions he hasn't had since his human life. But whatever it was, he knew that he was going to find out and Luna was going to be a major part of it.

"I owe you, Luna." He finally said.

Luna looked up at him, from pulling on her socks, "For what, Eric?" she asked.

"For what you did, what you're doing." he told her. "How about I take you on that date tonight. Anywhere you want, anything you want to do, we'll do it."

Luna finished pulling on her socks and getting dressed. She sat down on the bed and looked at the closed window. It was dark outside, no doubt. But she wasn't really in the mood to go out, after what happened she wanted to stay inside and keep to herself. The look on Eric's face though, yet again told her that he wasn't going to take that. She mauled over options of things to do with Eric that both of them would like to do, but she didn't know what Eric liked to do in his free time. Part of her didn't want to know what he did.

"What is there to do in Dallas?" She asked him. Eric starred at her thinking over her question. Then it hit him what they could do that she'd like and he could tolerate. He smiled at her, "Get your coat and shoes and I'll show you." he said heading out of the room, to find Godric. Luna listened to Eric and slipped on her coat and shoes, then followed him. Going down the hall on Eric's trail, Luna was stopped by Highborn.

"Hello, Mrs. Northman." he grinned trapping her between himself and the wall.

"Hello, Mr. Highborn." Luna answered not looking him in the eyes and trying to get passed him to no avail.

"Oh, please, Luna. Call me Will." Highborn said rubbing the back of his knuckles across Luna's cheek. "I wouldn't want to have to tell you that again, now would I?" he hissed.

Luna's heart pounded furiously in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut briefly. "No, you wouldn't." she said, opening her eyes again.

"No, I wouldn't what, Luna?" Highborn hissed more, grabbing her by the throat. Fear flared in Luna's eyes, seeing it Highborn was gone before Eric and Godric arrived to help her.

"Luna." Eric called reaching her. "What happened?" he asked, cupping her cheek.

Luna shook her head at them, closing eyes as Eric's thumb rubbed her cheek. "Nothing, just a flashback is all. Over stimulated myself for a moment." she told him, looking up into his concerned Blue eyes. Their gazes locked for a moment. As they did, Godric looked them over. Interested in the change that's happening with his child. In the over thousand years that Godric has walked the earth with Eric he had never seen Eric so concerned, so protective and sensitive with a human. It made him happy that Eric is finally allowing those sides of him to come out. Eric blinked a couple of times, looking down at his maker, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked softly.

Godric smiled up at him, "Nothing, my child. Nothing at all. Enjoy your date." he said walking back to his room. Eric turned back to Luna, "Before we go on our little adventure. I have to feed." he told her. Luna cocked an eyebrow at him. "Not from you." he laughed. "I have someone waiting for me in the study. I won't be long, promise." he told her pinky swearing with it. Luna nodded and Eric went to feed. Sighing, Luna looked down the hall both ways before deciding to see what Godric was up too. She found the ancient Vampire on the backyard balcony. He turned and looked at her, sensing her presence.

"Is there something wrong, Luna?" he asked. Luna shook her head standing next to him by the railing.

"No, just waiting for Eric to finish feeding so we can go." she told him looking up at the crescent moon. "Eric, really loves you." she added.

"Does he?" Godric asked.

"Yes, I can see it when he looks at you. There's a lot of love, a lot of respect beyond your creation bond." Luna answered sitting on the railing.

"You saw that in the short time we've been here?" Godric asked, leaning against the railing beside her.

"I have a good eye for that type of thing. Always have been sensitive to others emotions and feelings."

"Are you sensitive to the ones that, Eric has for you." Luna looked at Godric caught off guard. He looked at her. "He has them. He hasn't quite figured them out yet, he's aware of them. But not completely. I can feel them through our bond as clearly as words on a page. It's intriguing."

"How is it intriguing?" Luna asked, interested now in what the boy Vampire knew that she neglected to realize what was so plain in front of her apparently.

"I've never known, Eric to take interest in a human like this before. He's so protective and concerned about you. Almost desperately so. He has genuine love for you, Luna. A rare sight in Eric's case." Godric explained to her. Luna blushed looking away from him. "And it seems to me that you feel the same way." she was blushing so hard, she couldn't answer him. She made Godric blush and feel giddy too. Eric walked out onto the balcony looking confused at the blushing people that he loved more than life. He could feel both of their emotions through their bonds like being hit by a brick wall.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

"Holy!" Luna scared starting to fall back, but Eric easily caught her. She wrapped an arm around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Thanks." she whispered, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Anytime." Eric replied setting her down on her feet, as Highborn joined them on the balcony. Luna grabbed hold of Eric's hand tightly and Eric half stood in front of her.

"Having fun without me?" he smiled at the three.

"Actually, Luna and I were just leaving." Eric said.

"Oh, where are you going?" Highborn asked eyeballing Luna.

"On a date." Eric answered, blocking Highborn's view. "It's our date night."

"A married couple with a date night, how odd." Highborn said turning his attention to Eric.

"Just cause we're married doesn't mean we can't go out on date nights." Luna growled. "Should give us more of a reason." Highborn nodded, clasping his hands in front of him. "Well, that's fair enough, I suppose. Where are you two going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." Eric said, smiling at Luna. Luna smiled back at him getting excited. "We should go now too." he added. "We'll be back later."

"Have fun." Highborn called after them as they left.


	9. Chapter 9

"So where are we going, Eric?" Luna asked, basically hopping up and down in the passenger seat. Eric smiled at her, putting his hand over hers.

"Its a secret." he told her.

"Oh, come on. One little hint." Luna pouted at him.

Eric smiled brighter at her, "Okay, one and only one, got it?" he gave in. Luna crossed her finger over her heart. "It's something that you really, really like." he told her. Luna sat in her seat quietly trying to figure it out. She liked so many things, she couldn't figure out which one it was. Eric pulled into a parking garage and into a space. He opened Luna's door and lead her to an elevator.

"It's been over a thousand years since I've been on a proper date." Eric blurted out as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor. Luna hugged his massive arm, "You're doing good so far, Mr. Northman." she smiled at him.

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Northman." Eric laughed. Luna laughed with him as the elevator came to a stop. Eric stood in front of her, "You ready?" he asked her. Luna nodded getting excited again. Eric moved aside. Luna was blown away.

"It's the Body Museum." Luna beamed stepping off the elevator. Eric followed behind her. "This is suppose to be closed for construction." she said looking back at Eric. "You didn't brake in did you. Like glamor or threaten someone?" she eyed him menacingly with her hands on her hips.

"Now, Luna. Who do you think I am?" Eric asked mocking her stance.

"I've heard stories about you, Eric." Luna said in a quiet serious voice. "About things you've done to people to get what you wanted."

Eric lost the pose seeing her face and the glint in her eyes as she said it. For once, Eric felt guilty about his escapades, but only because that Luna knew about them. "I know I've done bad things, Luna. I'd tell you that I was sorry for them, but I'm not."

"That doesn't surprise me a bit, Eric." She said turning away from him and starting to check out the exhibits. Eric sighed upset and silently trailed behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Luna pushed her spaghetti around her plate, having only eaten a few bites of it. She was still upset about the fight she and Eric had in the museum. After a good 2 hours of checking out the exhibits, barely speaking to each other, they decided to go and have dinner at a local Vampire and human friendly restaurant. Eric sat across from her, sipping a warm glass of B+ blood, he watched her play with her food and felt her discomfort from their fight.

"Luna, I didn't break any laws, threaten or glamor anyone in to letting us into the museum." Eric tried explaining himself to her, an odd feeling for him.

"Then how'd you do it?" Luna asked looking up from her food. Eric rubbed his thumb over his index and middle fingers, making the money gesture. "You paid them off." she scoffed. "Buy your way into things, huh? Typical Vampire attitude. Can't threaten or glamor, you pay off and if that doesn't work what do you do then, Eric?"

Eric starred at her, soft anger was hidden, but visible behind his blue eyes. "You know that as well as I do, Luna. You're just looking for reasons to hate me all of a sudden, for what? Not prevailing in stopping Highborn from making us do what we did? If I remember correctly, you told me you loved me. Was that just the heat of the moment or did you mean it and just decided to be a grumpy little human?" He retorted.

Anger seethed inside of Luna, "I'm not looking for reasons to hate you, Eric and he has nothing to do with what Highborn made us do, so Godric can gain whatever it is he wants. Yes, I told you I loved you and maybe it was the heat of the moment but I don't know yet. I've only known you for 5 days and already you've brought me into this craziness and trying to cover it up by impressing me with a paid off visit to a closed museum and fancy restaurant, isn't going to work. I maybe a human, _vampire_," she growled venomously. "but that doesn't make me stupid or lower than you." The two starred at each other from across the table, not even noticing the visitor.

"Am I interrupting something?" Highborn's voice called, cutting through them.

Eric looked at at Highborn and growled quietly at the other Vampire. _He just doesn't quit_. He thought as the Vampire seated himself at their table. "No." Luna said, setting her napkin on the table and standing. "We just finished up." she told him.

"Where are you going, Luna?" Eric asked, standing up with her.

"For a walk, Eric." Luna said. "And don't follow me." she throw over her shoulder.

Eric sat back down at his seat, as the waiter took Highborn's order. "Seems you two had a wee little disagreement." he said, seemingly interested. "A little one." Eric said taking a sip of his blood. "It happens." he added. Highborn nodded, "She looked very upset. Maybe you should go against her wishes and follow her." he suggested.

"No," he shook his head. "It'll only upset her more." he could feel that through their bond. She was beyond upset, she was at a point now that if he followed her, she was liable to stake him. So, he left her to cool off and stayed sensitive to her in case she needed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Luna walked down the dark street of Dallas, not knowing were she was going, but knew she was going away from those freaking Vampires. She was starting to have about enough of their craziness. Took all she had not to call her dad in Stockholm and ask him to buy her a ticket back to Sweden and say fuck all of this. Fuck school, fuck working at Joel's diner and bar and most importantly fuck Vampires. She walked down the street talking to herself, a few people gave her looks and she gave them mean looks back. "He'll grow on you, Luna. I promise." Godric's voice startled her.

"How the hell did you find me?" Luna asked holding her heart. Godric smiled at her warmly. "Let's call it a Vampire's intrusion." he told her. Luna nodded at him as they started back down the street.

Luna sighed after a bit, "I don't know, Godric." she said, rubbing her face. "I like Eric, I honestly do. But, I don't know."

"You are making a big sacrafice for us, Luna. One that you didn't have to do with Vampires you don't really know. I understand that. But, giving up on Eric before you let anything happen, isn't very mature." Godric reasoned with her, making her sigh again.

"I know, but its exhausting and it's only the first night." Luna told him plopping down on a bench. "And Highborn isn't helping. He creeps me out." Godric nodded, sitting beside her.

"A Vampire his age and status tends to be that way. He's been told yes for so long he thinks he can do anything he wants. But he'll only be here for 4 more nights and he returns to Austin." He explained. "If he trys anything, Luna. Tell Eric and I, and we will fix it." He said looking her dead in the eyes. Luna starred back at him, seeing the 2,000 year old power in his gray eyes, she found it fascinating.

"Alright, Godric. I will." she gave in.

Luna didn't really want to lose Eric. She liked him a lot and felt safe with him, not just because he was a Vampire either. He just had that feel to him, like nothing and the world could stop him from what he wanted. She admired that in a guy. After talking for a bit longer, Godric showed Luna the way back to his nest from where they were. When they entered the house Eric appeared before them, looking sternly at Luna.

"Where have you been?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Luna blinked at him, tilted her head to the side and saw Highborn looking at them with a smirk on his face. He wanted them to fail, he wanted them to admit that this was all a scam, so he could pull whatever it was he and Godric had going and rub it in their faces. Well, Luna wasn't going to let that happen by any mean necessary.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She said looking back up at Eric, who looked shocked. So did Highborn, Godric smiled getting what she was doing. "I just got over upset about what happened. I didn't mean to act like that." She told him, going up to him and on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Highborn almost fell over seeing it. Eric would have too his he didn't change his stance. When the kiss broke Eric looked at her, unbelieving.

"Eric." Godric whispered. "What do you say to your _wife_?"

Eric blinked a couple times, then it finally sunk into his skull. "It's alright. I shouldn't have added onto the fire." he said.

"So, is that the extent of you two making up after an argument?" Highborn asked, taking a few steps towards them.

"What else would there be?" Luna asked, finding her courage against him. "We apologized and kissed and made up. Works for me, how about you, Eric? Work for you." She smiled sneaky at him.

"Oh yeah." Eric nodded, smiling back at her. "It does work for me."

Luna smiled at Highborn, kissed Eric once more and padded away to their room. "Nitwit." she laughed to herself closing the door.

Eric came into their room a few minutes later, after talking to Godric. "Luna." he called looking around the room.

"In the bathtub, Eric." She called back from the bathroom. Eric walked into the bathroom and smiled seeing her soaking in a steamy bubble bath. He sat down on the closed toilet seat and the foot of the tub and starred at her a bit. Luna smiled at him and splashed him with her foot. "Still mad about me walking away?" she asked.

"No. Not after what you did when you came back." He answered, splashing her back. "I have to admit that was pretty hot and a bit shocking. Didn't think you had something like that in you." Luna rolled her eyes at him. "What? Am I being too much of a typical Vampire for you again, sweetness?" he laughed.

Luna giggled, "No, typical guy more like it."

"Oh, bite me!" Eric scoffed throwing a towel at her.

"Hey!" Luna scoffed back, throwing the soaking wet towel back at him. Getting his shirt and jeans all wet. He shook his head.

"You got me all wet, now I guess I have to get in the tub with you." he said pulling off his shirt. Luna's heart almost stopped seeing his muscular upper body. She sat up and moved forward, so Eric could set behind her, then rested back against his chest.

"You're going to owe me the world after this, Eric." she told him, tracing the top of his hand as it rested on the edge of the tub.

"I know." he answered watching her fingers trace the top of his hand. "Just tell me when you want it and I'll have it tied up for you." he smiled lacing his fingers together with hers. Luna smiled, squeezing his hand softly. Outside, their room Highborn listened to them and snickered to himself.

"Never get the chance to give her the world, Northman." he silently threatened them. But what he didn't know was Godric was watching him and one thing no one ever did was threaten his child and the possible love of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Luna stood in Godric's kitchen with her headphones in dancing to the song that was playing as she looked for something to eat. There was only one more night for her and Eric to be in Dallas before they returned to Louisiana. The past 2 nights were good, her and Eric had bonded closer together, allowing their emotion to go off on their own, not forcing anything, just going with the flow. Highborn was still his creepy self, but had kept somewhat to himself. Luna took out a bag of chips and ripped open the bag and began munching. Twirling in a circle, Luna collided into Highborn as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh," she gasped, taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Highborn smiled at her, "It's alright, Luna. Just absorbed into what you were doing." he said going around her to the fridge and grabbing thing of blood. Luna nodded, still munching on her chips. Highborn rested against the counter, sipping his blood and starring Luna down. "I haven't seen you away from Eric this long in a few nights." he said.

"Yeah, Eric and Godric had to go somewhere in Dallas for some kind of meeting." Luna told him, getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Is that so?" Highborn asked, setting his blood down and straightening up. Luna's heart started pounding in her chest as he got closer to her. "Then, they can't come to your rescue."

Luna dropped the bag of chips and ran out of the kitchen, but Highborn cut her off. "You can't out run a Vampire, Luna. You should have learned that by now." he said grabbing her by the throat and picking her off the floor a few inches.

"You're not going to get away with this." Luna choked. "Eric will come."

"And how's that?" Highborn growled tightening his grip on her throat. Luna struggled to stay conscience.

"Because she has Eric's blood in her." Godric said calmly behind Highborn. Highborn dropped Luna to the floor.

"Godric." he said, almost sounding shocked to see him. "It's not what it seems." he tried to explain.

"Oh, but I think it is." Godric said, "You're tried everything to harm Luna, Will and I can't allow that." he quietly threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?" Highborn growled.

With lightening speed, Godric grabbed hold of Highborn, "I'm going to kill you." he hissed. There was a twinkle in Highborn's eyes, a twinkle of change in the old Vampire. He sighed dropping his head.

"I've been an evil person for such long time, Godric. I don't know how else to act." He said, sounding defeated.

"I understand how you feel. I was like that for many centuries of my own death, but it is something you have to step back and learn from." Godric answered, sympathizing with Highborn.

"I doubt that I can do that now." Highborn replied looking up to Godric. "It's been too deeply in me for the last three thousand years, I can't go back like you have. Nothing will change me and soon I will be back to causing pain and fear like I have always." Godric listened to Highborn's words carefully. "There's only one thing left to happen."

Godric blinked a couple of times before answering him, "And what is that, Will?" he asked.

"Kill me like you said you would." Highborn answered. "End this madness, Godric and end it starting with me."

Godric nodded, then swiftly ripped Highborn's still heart out. Highborn erupted into a mess of blood and guts as Eric came into the house, stepping over the blood and guts, he scooped Luna up into his arms and took her back to their room, away from the gory scene.

"Luna?" he called laying her down. She was still breathing, a sign that minorly comforted Eric, as he tried to wake her up. He gently checked her throat for any injuries, it was fine. Biting into his wrist, Eric dripped a couple drops of his blood into her mouth and waited to see what could happen. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Eric sat up, "Luna." he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked him.

Eric shook his head, "Don't worry about that right now. How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Okay, I guess." she answered rubbing her head. "What happened to Highborn?" she asked as Godric came into the room to check on her. He nodded at Eric, secretively.

"We made him leave back to Austin." Eric told her.

"What about the deal?" Luna asked, looking at the Vampires confused.

"I didn't really need it. It was just something to have." Godric told her. Luna didn't quite believe them but left it alone.

Luna and Eric stayed out the rest of the time at Godric's nest before returning to Shreveport. It surprised Luna how much she actually missed being in Dallas, once they got back. Especially after meeting Godric, like Eric, he fascinated her with his age and experience.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna pulled into the parking lot of Joel's and parked, sighing seeing Monika and Joel standing out by the back door, talking. Getting out and pulling on her apron, Luna went up to them. "Hey guys." She smiled.

"Oh, Luna you're back." Monika smiled, hugging her tight.

"Yeah, I got in last night." Luna answered, looking at Joel who just gave her a bit of a stink eye. "You going to say hi or stare me to death?" she asked him.

"What's up with your truck?" He asked, motion with his head to her fixed up truck.

"Got it fixed." Luna smiled, giggling. "Doesn't it look good. New paint and everything. Hasn't looking this good since my dad bought it when it first came off the lane in the '70's." she told them proudly. Joel stink eye grew into serious anger, that bubbled over like a forgotten pot of heating water.

"Luna!" He barked at her, startling both her and Monika. "You're fired. Go home, I don't need you anymore." Luna looked at Joel in utter shock.

"Joel, what the hell! Why are you firing her! What the fuck did she do, she just got here and her shift doesn't start for another 10minutes." Monika barked back at Joel, heated herself.

"I said she was fired and that's that!" Joel yelled back at Monika.

With a huff, Luna untied her apron and threw it in Joel's face. "Fine, I don't need to work for you any fucking way! I'll go work for Simon, its closer to my house any damn way." she growled, storming off to her car and speeding out of the lot into no certain direction. Monika watched her leave, then slapped Joel across the face.

"Don't even think you're getting any tonight or ever again for that matter, Fuck ass." she hissed taking Luna's apron and going inside.

Joel could hear her yell to LaLa in the kitchen about him firing Luna and LaLa and the other staff cussing him out and asking why. "That damn Eric Northman, that's why." he hissed to himself. "Taking what I want."

Sniffing, Luna pulled of the side of the road and shut off the car, wiping her nose on the back of her black long sleeve. "Stupid idiot." she sniffled, laying her head on the steering wheel. There was a soft tap on her driver's window. Sitting up, Luna looked to see Eric standing there smiling. He opened the door and smiled brighter at her.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked her.

"I'm not." Luna lied. "How did you find me?"

"The same way that I know you're upset." Eric answered. "It is my blood in you, Luna. I know always where you are and what your are emotions." Luna nodded at him, wiping her nose again.

"Then how'd you get here so fast? I mean know you can move fast, but Fangtasia is 23 miles from here." Eric leaned close to her, his lips just barely touching the sensitive skin of her ear.

"I flow." She could feel him smile again as he whispered it, she turned to him.

"You can fly?" She asked skeptical.

Eric nodded solemnly at her, "Yep. Not many Vampires can, only a certain few." Luna sat back in her seat staring at him. Her anger and upset from getting fired forgotten at the moment and pure curiosity waved over her and crashed into Eric.

"Prove it." she whispered, grinning mischievously.

Eric took as step back, fixing his suit jacket as Luna got out of the truck and sat on the the side of the hood, watching him closely. "Ready?" Eric asked.

"Go for it." she answered. Like that, Eric was gone. Shot up into the sky like a fired gun and sounding like a jet taking off. Luna hopped off the truck, looking up into the sky and turning in a circle looking for him, but the sky was clear. "Wow." she laughed excitedly.

"Yeah, it is." Eric answered coming back to her.

She smiled big and bright him, "That was wicked!" she exclaimed, as Eric fixed his clothing. "Is it hard to do?"

"For a human incredibly." Eric laughed. "It took me a few years to get it down and right, but now its as natural to me as breathing is to you." he explained.

"Can Godric do it?" Luna asked.

Eric nodded, "He can. He's actually the only other Vampire I know that can. I've only heard about the others." he stated, then grew serious. "Now, tell me, Luna. Why were you upset, when I came?" he asked.

Luna sighed, "Joel fired me before my shift even started." she confessed. Eric's eye twitched a bit, he knew that Joel had fired her do to something related to him, but not wanting to upset Luna farther he dropped the subject.

"Then I guess this is your day off then, Luna." he said. "and you know that means."

Luna smirked, "To Fangtasia." Eric nodded, motion her to get in the truck.

"I'm driving." he said.

"You drive like a mad man." Luna teased. "Gunna end up killing me one day." she said sliding into the passenger seat as he got in and started the engine.

"I'll just bring you back." he said pulling onto the road. "It's not that hard."


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't think you're that strong." Luna defended. "Vamp or not, Eric."

"Oh yeah?" Eric questioned and before Luna knew what happened he had her dangling upside down by her ankle a foot and a half above the tile floor of his office in Fangtasia.

"So, what!" Luna said, getting a bit dizzy as the blood rushed to her head. "Any guy with a bit of muscle could do this." she stood, rather hung her ground with him. "Easy!" she shot, making Eric laugh.

The door to Eric's office slammed open and Pam walked in looking odd in her clothing, make up and hair as usual. _But at least there's no spandex this time_. Luna thought. Pam raised an eyebrow at them, uninterestedly. She stopped a few feet from the door and put her hands on her hips.

"Deciding to use her skull as a bowl when you eat her, Eric?" she asked, still uninterested.

"No, just having fun with her." Eric answered, righting Luna and setting her on the edge of his desk to steady her as her head went back to normal. "What is it that you want, Pam?" he asked his Child.

"There's a guy here named, Axel, I think he said looking for this one." Pam said looking at Luna, who looked shocked.

"Axel's here?" she asked, sliding off the desk.

"That's what I said, isn't it." Pam snapped at her. A smile appeared on Luna's smile and she ran out of Eric's office to find the guy there for her.

"Axel!" Luna yelled seeing him across the sea off people in the main room of the club. They pushed their way to each other and hugged. Pam and Eric watched from the edge of the crowd. "What are you doing here?" Luna asked, when they broke the hug.

"I came to visit you. I went to Joel's but a gay guy named, LaLa said you got fired and I should either try to find you here or at home. You weren't home, so I'm here and apparently so are you." He looked around, "At a Vamp bar?" he looked back at her questioning.

"It's a long story, Bro." Luna said waving it off. "What?" she asked seeing Axel's eyes go big and take a step back. Turning around, she came to Eric standing protectively behind her, it made her smile.

"You...he's a vampire." Axel said, clearly freaked out.

"Yeah, Axel this is Eric and Eric this is my older brother Axel." Luna introduced them.

"He's a freaking Vampire, Luna!" Axel yelled.

The whole room paused silently and stared at them, curiously. "I know what he is and I'm pretty damn sure after a thousand years of being around Eric know what he is too." Luna snapped at her brother.

"But.."

"So." she said simply. "Get over it, Axel. Vampires are here and we know. We've really always have just not solidly like we do now. They've been here longer and their not all bad like the news and fairy tales say they are."

"How do you know?" Axel asked, getting upset.

"Because unlike you or most others I've taken the time to want to get to know them, i.e Eric. Yeah, okay he's big," a smile popped onto her face. "strong...ish," Eric laughed. "lived a thousand and some years, has fangs, drinks blood and can't go in the sun. But I don't care about that. He's still a creature on this earth like we are and has just as much right to be here as we do. If you don't like that then go back home." she snapped, spun around and went back to Eric's office, slamming the door.

"Luna!" Axel yelled, trying to go to her, but Eric stopped him. "Get out of the way, you freaking Vampire!"

"No." Eric growled, becoming incredibly imposing to the human in front of him. "I think you've upset her enough and she had enough of that for one night. Now I'm going to ask you politely, then if you don't comply I'm going to have to throw you out and across the state line in one shot. Which do you wish to happen?" Axel narrowed his eyes at Eric, then left.

"Humans." Pam rolled her eyes going to the bar.

Eric got back into his office and found Luna sitting in his chair with her feet kicked up on the table. Picking her up and sitting in his chair with her in his lap, Eric gently wrapped his massive arms around her. Luna rested back against him, "He leave?" she asked.

"Willingly." Eric answered. Luna nodded and started to drift off.


	15. Chapter 15

When Luna woke, Eric was taking her home. Which she found strange with sunrise only an hour away. But Eric knew what he was doing, he always did no matter what and Luna trusted that and him all the same.

"How long was I out?" she asked, fixing her hair in the rear view mirror.

"About an hour and a half. Not long at all." Eric answered, his eyes glued to the road. Luna looked at him and tilted her head to the side, confused. There was something wrong with him, he seemed overly tense and a might upset.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, sliding a bit closer to him.

"You didn't tell me that you're brother is a Vampire killer." Eric snapped, finally looking at her, the fury in his blue eyes set a fear in Luna that she'd never had before in her life.

"A what?" she shook.

"You're brother Axel has been linked to at least 5 killings of Vampires since our coming out of the coffin." Eric growled, getting more angry. "Why didn't you tell me!" he yelled at her.

"I-I didn't know." Luna replied moving back from him. "I knew he always dislike Vampires, but I never knew or thought he'd kill one, let alone 5." Her face and eyes were wide with shock and fear. "How did you find out?"

"I had him looked up." Eric replied pulling into Luna's driveway. "Seems your brother Axel and your twin brother Bjorn have both killed their share of my kind." Luna almost passed out hearing that Bjorn was at it too.

"No," she barked at Eric, getting out of the car, slamming the door as hard as she could. "Bjorn, wouldn't. Not without telling me. Not without me finding out. He wouldn't kill a Vampire, the fucking boy is beyond fascinated with Vampires. He's read and studied about them all his life." she ranted.

"That's usually the sign of a Vampire slayer, Luna." Eric said.

Spinning around Luna slapped the crap out of Eric, it barely registered to him, but made Luna's hand sting furiously. "Don't ever call my brothers that." she hissed deadly at him. Eric growled, grabbing her by the upper arms and picking her up, her feet dangled off the ground as she squirmed to get free. "Put me down, Eric."

"You need to understand that they did it, Luna. We don't just go around accusing humans of killing us when they haven't. Axel has killed at least 5 and Bjorn has killed at least 12. They're in a lot of trouble, when the Vampire Authority catches them, which they will, they will interrogate them and kill them. It's a crime to kill a Vampire, Luna." Eric explained to her, calmly.

"How would you know?" Luna still growled.

Eric sighed and set her down, "I've had my share in it. I've caught and killed many Vampire killers in my thousand years."

"So, if you ever find one of my brothers again, you'll do it. You'll kill them, just like that." she asked still angered. Eric nodded slowly, watching the loose of respect and love she had for him in her eyes drain like a lake.

"I'm sorry. But as the sheriff of area 5, its my job too." he told her.

Luna shook her head, she could understand that. But still they were her brothers, her stupid ass, brainless brothers. Without another word she turned and started for inside her house, but was stopped by seeing through the window in her front door, Axel sitting on her couch flipping through the channels of her TV. She looked at Eric from the corner of her eyes, he was still standing in the middle of the foot path that lead up to the steps of her porch. Luna tried to remain calm, trying not to alert Eric of her uneasiness. She hoped that he still sensed her anger and upset through their bond. But he must have in someway seen it because he started to come towards her.

"Don't." she snapped softly, not wanting Axel to hear her and come out.

But Eric didn't stop, he stood on the first bottom step looking at her. Luna's heart beat more than furiously against her ribs. He went up another step, her heart beat faster. Another step, one more and he'd be on the porch in view of Axel and Axel in view of him. When he finally stepped up onto the porch, Luna's heart was slamming against her ribs like a paddle ball, Eric cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Why is your heart beating so hard, Luna?" he asked.

Luna took some deep breaths to try and calm down, but it wasn't working she was too freaked out about Eric and Axel seeing each other. Leaning down, Eric kissed Luna gently on the lips. Almost completely involuntarily, Luna relaxed as he kissed her. But like most times when guys kissed her, it was short lived. The click of the hammer on a gun broke the moment, shattered it was more the word, but Luna was praying otherwise.

"Get away from her, Vampire." Axel warned, pointing a shotgun at Eric.

Eric looked at Axel as he straightened up, "You think you can shoot me?" he asked, his voice emotionless.

"You think I'm an idiot? These are sharp pointed, sliver tapped wood bullets. They'll kill you in a heart beat or the lack there of." Axel snapped back. Eric tipped his head a bit impressed.

"Guess that's the experience of killing 5 other Vampires comes in." he answered. Axel nodded at him. "Yeah, that's where it comes from alright and you're going to be number 6."

"Axel, no!" Luna yelled stepping in front of Eric, shielding him.

"Damn it, Luna. Move!" Axel yelled.

"No, I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"What does he have you glamored or something?" Axel growled. "He's a fucking fanger, Luna. He'll use you, drink you dry and leave your body where no one can find you. Now move, so I can rid the world of one more of the scum that they are." he said raising the gun.

"I'd never do that to your sister," Eric barked, eminently offended by his words.

"Lair!" Axel shouted.

"He's not, Axel." Luna said softly. "Eric's never drank from me or glamored me for that matter. It's the other way around."

"You can't glamor Vamps, Luna!"

"No, but I can drink from them." she answered, calmly.

"You've drank from this guy!" Axel yelled, shocked. "What else have you done for his dead ass?" he demanded.

"I went to Dallas with him to help his maker, we've only been back a day really." Luna confessed. "Their not all alike, Axe. Especially, Eric. I mean, he has his..._stuff_, but other than that he's incredibly sweet and caring. He's saved me more than once from others."

"Like who?"

"Two other Vampires." Eric replied for her.

"I didn't ask you, Fanger!"

"But, he answered right." Luna answered. "Whether you like it or not, I like Eric a lot and if it means beating the hell out of you to keep you from harming him, god knows I will." she told him, then turned to Eric. "But I won't let you hurt him either, Eric. He's still my dumb ass brother." Eric looked down into her eyes, he understood how she felt, he would have done the same in Axel's place had it been his sister with a Vampire, but he still had to uphold Vampire law as well.

"Luna, I'm still a Sheriff." Eric remained her.

"Jag vet." she whispered, defeated. (_I know)_

Eric sighed, lightly and looked back to Axel, "For the sake of your sister not hating us the rest of her life, I'll let you off, but if I see you ever again, its you and me. Got it." Eric told him.

Axel looked from Eric to Luna, then sighed himself. He knew that Luna was honest about liking the Vampire, he didn't like it, but she did and he also knew nothing he did would stop her, until she found out on her own. The Vampire seemed to genuinely like his sister as well, he wasn't sure if it was honest or a cover. But like Eric said, for the sake of Luna not hating them the rest of her life, Axel agreed for now.

"Got it." he answered, putting the gun down.

"You have the day to get out of Louisiana." Eric told him. Axel nodded and took his leave.

There was 20minutes til the sun peaked over the tops of the mighty trees that surrounded Luna's house. Neither made a move to get away from it.

"Do you got that, Luna?" Eric asked, raising her head, so she'd look him in the eyes. "Only this once will I let him or Bjorn off the hook. Not only are they in trouble, but I can be for not doing my job." he told her.

"I got it, Eric. Loud and clear." she said, looking away from him and to the pink sky about the trees. "The sun is almost here. You don't have enough time to get back."

Eric smiled again and kissed her lightly, "I'll be fine. Just go inside and get some sleep. I'll see you tonight." he said then walked down the steps, off the porch and stood among a gathering of 4 trees in her front yard. He and Luna locked eyes for a moment, before she went inside to go to bed.

When she was inside, her bedroom light was off and Eric felt through their bond she was drifting off well, he dug a hole between the gathering of trees, bedded down and recovered the hole with the misplaced dirt.


	16. Chapter 16

Luna was sitting on her porch outside, sipping a cup of tea as she watched the ground between the trees shift. Freaked out and confused, she set her cup down and jumped off her porch and eased her way to the moving earth. When she was about two feet away, an arm popped through the surface, making her stop, surprised. Then a second arm came out, Luna jumped back. The earth shifted more now as the person sat up.

"Eric." Luna called, realizing it was him under there and all dirty.

Eric stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes and shaking his head to get it out of his short blond hair. "Yes, Luna. It's me." he answered.

"You slept there all day? That was you?" She asked skeptical.

"You know I didn't have enough time to get back, so I need somewhere to sleep." he answered her.

Luna stood there surprised, "I came out wondering why the dirt was all dug up over here, now I guess I know." she chuckled. "Come on, I'll let you shower." she called over her shoulder to him.

Eric stopped motionless in front of her door, Luna walked up the stairs in her entryway, she was almost half way up, before she remember that Eric couldn't enter her house without her permission. She looked down the stairs and at the front door at Eric.

"Sorry, forgot." she said, shaking her head. "You're welcome in my house, Eric."

Eric looked in for a moment, then stepped in. The house was quaint. Very mellow, but lively at the same time. It was a very southern house for someone that was born in a totally different country across the ocean.

"The shower is this way." Luna called to him continuing upstairs to the second floor. Eric followed her, quietly. "Um, the towels are in the towel closet there," she told him pointing to the towel closet cross from the sink. "This is hot, cold and to turn the shower on. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." she said stepping out of the bathroom. Eric stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking at her.

"Thank you, Luna." he said with a small smile.

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry I don't have anything for you to drink. My mother would kill me for that." she chuckled lightly. Eric smiled more, "It's alright."

Luna nodded, then closed the bathroom door and made her way down stairs to make herself some dinner. Eric came down from upstairs and stood in her good size kitchen, holding his clothes, Luna almost dropped the dirty frying pan in her hand seeing him standing there only in his boxers. He seem unfazed by it.

"Confident one, ain't you?" she blushed turning to the sink to wash the dishes she had. Eric gave her a confident smile and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you have a washer and dryer, so I can wash these?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Here." she grabbed his dry clothes and went through a door inside the kitchen that happened to be the laundry room. She put his clothes in the washer, added soap and started it up. "There ya go. Should be done in an hour and takes about 30 or so minutes to dry." she told him going back to the dishes, but paused. "Do you want like a bathrobe or are you good?" she asked him.

"Luna, I'm dead. I'm as cold as I'm ever going to get." Luna nodded, pressing her lips together and continued with the dishes. Eric sat down at the small round kitchen table and picked up the out dated newspaper sitting on it.

"Did you sleep well?" Luna asked, scrubbing a dirty plate.

"As well as anyone can in a grave." Eric replied, reading through an article of a female Vampire and her male human lover fighting the system on letting them get married. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Pretty well." she answered, putting the plate on a dish towel to dry.

"Luna," Eric said, setting the paper down. "have you had any dreams?" he asked.

Luna frowned at the full sink of dirty dishes, water and soap bubbles. "What kind of dreams?" she asked him.

"Like dreams about me." he watched her, slowly wash a plate, thinking about his question.

"No, not that I can recall." she answered, washing the plate at a normal pace again. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious. It can be a side effect of drinking some of my blood. I just wanted to know if you were, but you may have not drank enough for it to happen." He told her. Luna nodded, picking up a pot and washing it. They fell silent, the only sound was of clinking dishes that Luna was washing and the sound of the running washer machine.

Finishing the dishes, Luna started to clean the house, she swept the hardwood floors in the kitchen and entryway. Vacuumed the carpets of the other rooms and hallways. Washed the windows inside and out, swept the front porch and steps and the closed in back porch and its steps. Dusted all the selves, window siles, and the mantle on the fireplace. Wiped down the hand rail to the stairs in the entryway and the back stairs in the kitchen. Cleaned the bathroom upstairs and half bathroom down stairs, made her bed and put loose clean clothes on hangers and in dresser drawers, loose dirty clothes in the laundry shoot. When she was finished all that, she shooed Eric out of the kitchen and into the living room, so she could mop the kitchen floor, while she was at that she tossed Eric's wet clothes into the dryer, then finished moping the floor.

"Okay, so the house is clean." She smiled, plopping down on the couch next to Eric. "And your clothes are in the dryer." Eric nodded, looking around the newly cleaned house. He hadn't watched or heard a women clean a real house in over a thousand years, since his mother died. It brought him a sense of clam peace. An old human comfort he thought died in him a long, long time ago. But that had just apparently laid dormant in Eric over time and he welcomed it back happily.

"You did a spotless job." He commented her.

"Oh, I'm sure I missed spots. But it looks incredibly better than it has in a few weeks." she answered looking around at it herself.

"That's my fault." Eric answered. "I've kept you from home so much since we've met, that you haven't had the time to clean. I'm surprised you've had time to go to school." he told her.

Luna smiled at him, "It's fine. I graduate next month anyway." she told him.

"Then back off to Stockholm, I would guess." Eric said.

"I don't know yet." Luna answered. "I haven't decided whether or not I want to go home or stay here. Still have time to think about it though, so no worries yet." she told him as the front screen door slammed.

"Lunas, you home!" Kelly's voice called from the entryway.

Luna looked at Eric, "What do you want to do, hide or deal with her?" she asked.

"I've been dealing with your sister for a long time, before we met actually." Eric answered.

"Sorry." Luna stifled a giggle. Eric rolled his eyes at her, dramatically. "I'm in here, Kelly!" Luna called to her sister. Kelly walked into the living room and fell against the frame of the doorway that connected the entryway and the living room.

"Oh sweetness, Luna. A Vampire in your house." Kelly purred. "Almost utterly naked and the hot stuff from Fangtasia, Mmm." she fanned herself. Luna looked at her like she lost all her nuts.

"He's the owner of the club, Kelly." Luna answered. "His name is Eric."

"And on a first name basis. You work faster than I thought you could."

Luna looked at Eric like 'what the hell' and he looked back at her, giving her the 'I told you so.' expression. An annoying buzzing filled the house. "You're clothes are done." she told him. Eric nodded getting up and with a flash was gone, into the laundry room.

Kelly hurried over and sat next to Luna, "How did you get him?" she asked. "I've been trying to get him to come home with me for months."

"I didn't get him, Kell." Luna replied. "He kinda got me. When I met him at Fangtasia that night I went with you, he found out where I worked and showed up the next night during my shift. We talked and he offered to come back at the end of my shift. But he ended up taking me home cause a bunch of ass wipes fucked up the truck, slashed the tires and all. He even had it fixed." Luna explained to her.

"So, that's why it looks so nice now. I was wondering when I pulled up. So, you guys have been hanging out together for the last two weeks?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, he took me to Dallas for one of those weeks too." Luna answered.

"No way! Why?"

"He needed me to help him with something and I agreed." Was all Luna said. She wasn't going to tell her about meeting Highborn or importantly Godric. Kelly would lose it, if she found out that she had met Eric's Maker.

"How much did he pay you?" Kelly asked, almost in Luna's lap, she was so excited.

"Nothing. He didn't pay me." Luna frowned. "Well, he took me on a super cool date in Dallas. I enjoyed that a lot."

Kelly socked Luna in the arm, "You bitch." she snapped, jealous.

"Ow, get over it." Luna snapped back.

Eric walked back into the living room clothed now, much to Kelly's dismay. "Fangtasia opens soon, Luna." he told her, ignoring the drooling eyes of Kelly.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we'll go." She said getting up and trotting up the stairs to her room.

Kelly and Eric stood and sat there quietly for a while. Eric ignoring the clearly drugged out, horny girl on the couch. Kelly eying him like life and the world depended on it. "So, Eric..."

"Mr. Northman." Eric snapped at her.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "So, how are you even remotely interested in my sister? She's boring."

"I don't think so in the slightest. She's an interesting and intelligent young lady, that I happen to like quite a bit." Eric answered, annoyed at the girl's disrespect of Luna, regardless of their relation. "She doesn't let things like drugs, partying and other immature things like that stop her from schooling or life in general. She's considerate of not only herself, but of other humans and Vampires. That take a person with a lot of love and compassion to do. I admire and applaud that."

Kelly wrinkled her nose, "If you say so. But when you want to have fun, you knew where to find me."

"Everyone in the greater area knows where to find you, Kelly." Luna said trotting back down the stairs. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans, uggs and a blue thermal long sleeve shirt.

"Is that what you're wearing to the club?" Kelly commented.

"I'm not going to impress anyone." Luna said. "Well," she smiled at Eric, who smiled back. They both laughed. Kelly rolled her eyes and pushed past them, heading out the door.

"I'll see you guys there." she called, then pulled out of the driveway.

"Wonderful." Eric sighed, holding the door open for Luna.

"Oh, why thank you, sir." she said, curtseying to him slightly before heading to the truck.

"You're welcome." Eric said following behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric sat on his throne at the front of Fangtasia watching the crowd, Pam stood next to him. Kelly was hitting on some guy in the middle of the dance floor and Luna was sitting in a booth near where Eric was, listening to her Ipod, her body softly bumping to the music in her ears as her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket. Pulling out one earphone and flipping open the cell, she answered, "Yeah?"

"_Luna, it's dad._" her father answered on the other end.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" Luna asked sitting back.

"_Luna, you have to come home, something has happened._" her father told her, he sounded a bit upset.

"What happened?" Luna asked sitting back up. "What's wrong?"

"_Your cousin Petter was killed._" Luna's heart slowed and the room around her blurred out. She hated her cousin for what he had done to her, but she never wish him dead.

"Oh god, when?" she panted.

"_We don't know. The police say he may have overdosed, but they won't know until they do an autopsy._" he explained to her. "_I paid for tickets for you and Kelly to come back home tonight. They're at the airport waiting for you._" he told her.

Luna stood up and made her way to Kelly, "Okay, daddy. We'll see you when we get home. I love you." she told him and they hung up. "Kelly, we have to leave." Luna told her sister grabbing her by the shoulder. "What? Why?" Kelly asked, trying to shaking Luna off.

"Petter was killed. We have to go back to Sweden. Dad already has the tickets waiting for us." Luna explained. Kelly for once got serious and mature. "Okay, let's go." They head out to Luna's car. Eric followed them out there, curious to why they were suddenly leaving and why Luna was in distress.

"What's going?" Eric asked as the girls reached the truck.

"We're going home." Kelly replied getting to the passenger seat.

"Why?" Eric asked confused.

"We're going back to Sweden. Something has come up with our family there and they need us. I'll be back when I can, I promise." Luna explained, kissing him. "I'll call you too." she called getting in the car and heading off to the airport. Eric watched the leave still confused to what was going on.

"You think she found out that you killed Petter?" Pam asked, when he came back in and sat back down on his throne.

"Impossible." Eric shook his head. "She would have given me some sign physically or verbally that she knew that I did it. She probably just found out that he's dead. But I doubt that she'll find I'm the one that did it." He told her, hoping secretively.


	18. Chapter 18

Luna sat in her parents living room, listening to her Aunt Jenz cry over the death of her son. She'd listen her cry for the last two hours and it was wearing thin on her, so standing up she excused herself to her old bedroom. Luna flung herself on her bed and sighed into a pillow. She all but screamed as her cell phone went off. Grabbing it and opening it she growled into it.

"What?"

"_I was looking for a sweet little girl that ran out on me without really telling me why. But apparently she's not able to come to the phone I'll call back for her later._" Eric said, then hung up. Luna frowned at her phone and called him back

"Did you really hang up me, Northman." she snapped when he answered laughing.

"_I don't know, what did it sound like?_" he asked.

"Something like this." Luna replied and hung up on him.

It was Eric's turn to frown at his cell phone and call her back. "_Yeah, that might have been what it sounded like._" he said when she answered again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Luna answered, laying on her back against her pillows. She smiled hearing Eric laugh.

"_So, tell me what's going on?_" he asked, roaming around his cubby in Fangtasia.

"My cousin died is all." Luna answered, she was totally neutral in the matter. She felt bad that it happened, but the part of her that he hurt was glad he was gone.

"_Which one?_" Eric asked, trying to act confused and unaware.

"The one I told you about in Dallas." she replied sighing, looking outside. It was noon and snowing outside. She watched the thick flakes fall.

"_Ah_." Eric nodded. "_That one._" he said.

Luna cursed, sitting up. "What's wrong?" Eric asked hearing her. "I forgot to lock my house, I thought I was coming back." she told him, freaking.

"_Don't worry. I'll take of it._" he said, pulling on a shirt and shoes.

"Thank you. There's a hide-a-key on the edge of the door frame above the front door." she told him.

"_Okay. Is there anything else you need me to do while you're away._" he asked, taking off in a flash towards Luna's house.

"No, not that I can think of, do what you need and see fit. Just don't let it burn to the ground." she pleaded with him. Even from thousands of miles away, Eric could feel the flood of her emotions.

"_Don't worry, I told you, Luna. I'll take care of it._" Eric told her, stopping in front of Luna's porch. "_I'm __there. Hey, do you mind if I add something to your house?_" he asked finding the key and sticking it in his pocket, before going into the house.

"Yeah, sure. Go for it." Luna told him, rubbing her temples.

"_Why don't you take a nap. That's a long flight and I know your exhausted, I'll call you again in a few hours, okay._" Eric told her, standing in her living room making plans in his head.

Luna yawned, nodding then shook her head, realizing he couldn't see her. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." she agreed.

"_Okay, talk to you later._" Eric answered.

"Eric," Luna said quick, before he hung up.

"_Yeah, Luna?_"

"Do not knock out any of my walls." she warned him.

"_I won't, trust me._" he replied.

"I do." Luna answered.

"_I love you, Luna._" Eric said, softly.

"I love you too, Eric." Luna said, yawning and finally hanging up to fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Luna was gone for a month with all the things going on in her family with her cousin's death, she even missed her own graduation due to it. That upset her, but her family was more important than that. She could always go back and finish it, when she found the time. But now she was excited to head back to Louisiana to see Eric. They talked several times a night for hours, to the point where her family was all over her 'about the guy she was seeing and that was keeping her up all night', Luna's lips remained sealed though. When asked all she said is that she didn't want to go on about him and not have it work out. Most of the time that stopped their questions, but not always.

Getting off the plane and heading to baggage claim she was surprised to see Jacob holding her backpack and a sign with her name on it. "How did you know I was coming in?" she asked him as he led her to the car. "I didn't tell Eric I was."

"Eric knows everything, Luna." Jacob told her, putting her backpack in the truck and handing her, her car keys. "And welcome back." He smiled. "We missed you."

"You missed me, Jake?" Luna smiled, making him blush.

"Yeah," he giggled, bright red. "You distract Eric and you lighten his mood. Makes him a lot easier to deal with." Luna laughed. "It's true." He stepped closer to her, growing serious. "You think you can do that with Pam?"

Luna cocked an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, right, huh." Luna scoffed. "Pam, no way. She's out of my knowledge zone." she told him getting in the car.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Jacob shrugged.

"Good one." she laughed. "See ya later, Jake and I missed you too." she told him, driving off, heading for her house, unknowing of what Eric had done to it while she was away.


	20. Chapter 20

Pulling into her driveway, everything looked the same on the outside. Getting out of the truck and grabbing her bag from the back, she headed inside. Again everything looked the same, except for the giant new cabinet in her living room.

"The hell?" Luna said, dropping her bag on the floor of the entryway.

"Its the entrance." Jacob said coming up the porch behind her.

"To what? Hell." she said walking into the living room and standing in front of it. The front doors and edges were carved with old Viking designs and images.

"No, to Eric's cubby." Jacob answered. "It goes through the floor to a closed with concert section of the basement, forming a room for Eric to sleep in safely during the day. The cabinet hides it." he explained to her.

Luna sighed, "Well, I said he could and only told him not to knock out any walls. I didn't say anything about opening up the floor and building walls in my basement. Just have to be more specific next time." she laughed to herself, going back to her dropped bag, picking it up and heading upstairs to put the contents of it away.

"Luna, do you need me for anything?" Jacob called up the stairs to her.

"No, if I need anything I can get it myself. Thanks though." she called back from her room. "Go take the damn day off. You deserve it." she added on. She laughed hearing Jacob say yes excitedly and run out the house. She sighed sitting on her bed. She deeply hated 16 hour flights from the homeland countries to a foreign country. Stretching, she laid down. But before she set her alarm clock on her cell to go off at 5 in the afternoon and she snoozed.


	21. Chapter 21

Yawning, Luna walked down the back stairs and into the kitchen, fixing her hair. She opened the fridge to get a Dr. Pepper. But stopped when among her stuff was a big pitcher of cold blood. "Well, at least I have something in the house for him to drink now." she laughed to her, grabbing the soda she wanted and closing the fridge. She sat down at her kitchen table, pop open the soda and took a big gulp of it. She passed the time of waiting for Eric to get up with watching TV. When the doors of the cabinet creaked open, she looked over at it.

"Wow, typical like Vampire on a killing spree horror flick and you think with all the money you have, you'd be able to buy a can of WD-40 to oil them hinges." she commented as Eric stepped out.

Eric smiled, closing the doors behind him, he stood in front of her. "So." he sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "You're back." he said.

Luna nodded, "Looks that way." she answered. They starred at each other in silence for while, before Luna suddenly launched herself at Eric. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her legs dangle as she hugged him. Eric smiled holding her. "I missed you a lot." she told him.

"I missed you a lot more." he told her, kissing her cheek.

"No, you didn't." Luna said, looking him in the eyes. "Admit it."

"Oh yes, I didn't miss you a bit. Never thought about you once while you were gone." Eric said, setting her down. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him.

"I knew it!" she said, stomping her foot. "You jerk." the smile wouldn't stay off her face or Eric's for that matter. Luna pushed him a bit, then took off outside. Eric laughed, it was always his favorite game to play with her. She tried to out run him and when that failed, she'd hid from him. Zooming out the wide open front door Eric followed her as she ran across the creek to the thick forest beyond. He let her got a good distance way from him as they got deeper in the forest, before he finally decided to close in on her. But when he got to where she should have generally been in, she wasn't in sight and surprisingly he couldn't sense where she was, just her emotion, which was erratic.

"Luna, where are you?" he called.

"Behind you." She whispered behind him. But when he turned around she wasn't there.

"What the hell, Luna. How did you do that?" he asked, focusing on trying to find her through their bond. But there was no answer just the ringing of his phone. Pulling it out of his jeans. "What is it, Jacob?" Eric asked, walking a few feet hoping to find Luna.

"_Did she find out?_"

"About what, Jacob?" Eric sighed annoyed.

"_That you killed Petter._" Jacob said in a 'Duh' voice.

"No, she doesn't know that I'm the one that killed Petter." Eric barked.

"You're the one the killed him, Eric." Luna's dismayed voice called from behind him. Eric twisted around and looked at her, closing his phone seeing the hurt and destroyed expression on her face.

"Luna, I did it because he hurt you." Eric said reaching out to her, but she stumbled back away from him. "Please, Luna. I couldn't let someone that hurt you like still breath. It would have tormented me."

"But...but he was my family, Eric and he served his time. He went to Juvie for it until he was 21, he wrote me a letter apologizing to me and did so face to face. I didn't forgive him, but that was for me to do, not for you to go out and kill him, just because you couldn't live with it, doesn't mean you can go and do that. It's not right, not at all. He was still my family, that you have shook and shattered." Luna said, a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She back came flustered. "Um, I think I should go home now and uh...um you're not allowed back into my house, Eric. I resend my invitation." she told him.

There was a deep twinge in Eric's gut as she said it, once part of him would have said it was the effect of her resending her invitation, but he knew now in honesty it was the pain of her kicking him out and him hurting her more than he ever wanted or expected. Luna turned then and ran back home, as fast as she could.

"Luna." he called quietly to her. He dropped his head and zoomed away in the direction of Fangtasia.


	22. Chapter 22

Eric kicked open the door to his office, Pam looked up at him from arguing with Chow, the bouncer about something or other. "Eric, what the hell happened to you?" she asked, pushing off the desk concerned seeing the dark, almost black, tear tracks of blood that came from Eric's eyes and dripped all over his really nice, super expensive, now horrible ruined Cashmere sweater. Eric sniffed, dropping into his chair.

"Get out, Chow." Pam bark at the bouncer, who rolled his shoulders and left, closing the dented door behind him. "Eric, tell me what the hell is going on." she demanded of her maker.

"She found out about me killing Petter and resend her invitation of me in her home." Eric told her.

"That's what has you bloody tears and all!" Pam snapped, "Some feeble human kicking you out and finding out that you killed her fucking cousin."

Eric stood up, slamming his hands on the desk so hard the oak split. "It wasn't just that, Pam!" he yelled at his Child. "It was the look on her face, what she said and how her emotions were. It was crushing, Pam. Like nothing I've ever seen or felt before and I'm the one that did that to her." He exhaled, dropping back into his seat. "I did that." he said to himself.

Pam stared at Eric in utter shock, she'd never seen her maker like this in her death. It was mind blowing, seriously jaw dropping. She leaned on his desk over at him, "Eric, she's a human. You couldn't have possible thought that it work out between you two. She's going to die one day and you're already dead." She tried to get it though his thick skull.

"Still not the point." Eric said, becoming depressed.

Pam pushed up off the desk, growling annoyed with Eric. She stormed out the club, "Fucking humans. Can't they mind their own shit for a damn change. Save me a bunch." She ranted, her red pumps getting scuffed up and dirty as she walked to where she was going.


	23. Chapter 23

The furious, clearly annoyed banging on her front door woke Luna from her fitful sleep. She stumbled down the stairs and flung open the door. "What the hell do you want!" She yelled, seeing Pam standing there in messed up pumps.

"Listen, you little twerp, Eric is sitting in his office balling his bloody eyes out like he lost his fucking puppy and it's all because of you. You need to get your ass down there and make with him." Pam threatened her. Luna leaned on the door, "I don't expect you to understand, but he killed my cousin for a stupid reason that happened before I ever knew he existed. It wasn't his right to do it and I hate him for it." Luna snapped back, then slammed the door.

"Little bitch." Pam growled banging on the door again. Luna flung it back open, scowling at the other women to a degree that Pam should have exploded from. "Yeah, Eric didn't have the fucking right to kill your sick fucking cousin, but the man did it because he loves you and wants to protect you from everything. Shit that has happen, is happening and will happen. It's what he does when he feels so damn deeply for someone like you, though I don't see why, but that's not the point. He does and that's the point. When that's the point in Eric's mind that's all he thinks about, _I must protect her no matter what_! If you're too blind and dumb to realize that's what he was doing, then you don't deserve him." Pam flipped out on her, then in a flash was gone. Leaving with Luna standing in the wide open door, frozen.

Unfreezing herself, Luna closed the door and dragged her feet into her living room. She went to the cabinet and flung open its craved doors. Inside was all metal and a ladder leading down into Eric's cubby. Stepping in, not really knowing why, and closing and locking the doors tight she descended down the ladder. Setting her bare feet on the cold concrete floor in the room, she looked around. There was square lights in the middle of the four wall in a kind of circle, there was a nice size bed with a heavy blanket and pillows. A night stand next to it in the corner holding a stack of books. Laying down on the bed and covering up, the blanket smelled like Eric and it lulled her into a warm sleep as she laid still the lights in the cubby went off.

A crashed up in the house jolted Luna out of her slumber. Throwing the blanket off herself, wincing as the lights came onto her movement. Quietly, she moved up the ladder and peeked through the slight opening between the doors of the cabinets. Through them she could see the blurry outline of a person wrecking her house. Throwing things and breaking stuff, somewhere else she could hear at least one more person in the house teaming up with the one she could see.

"Not the heirloom." Luna whispered as the man picked up an antique glass that was in her family for a long tome and smash it to the floor. "Jerk." she thought quietly. The guy swung around and stared at the cabinet, edging over to it. Luna could see his face now and realized it was one of the guys she served at Joel's the first night Eric came in. _Probably the one that fucked up my truck too!_ She thought. Pissed off now, Luna came out and jumped him. "You fuck animal. Get out of my house!" She yelled beating on him.

"Bitch!" The guy yelled trying to get her off his back. "John, hurry and get thing fang banging, bitch off me." he yelled to his friend.

The guy, John, came running in and pulling her off his buddy by the hair. Luna got away and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him on to the couch. But her victory was short lived as a sharp pain ripped through her side. Pressing her hand there and looking down at it, she saw the blood trickle through her fingers.

"Mike, what did you do?" John asked, getting up. "You never said anything about this." he said panicked.

"Just shut up and run." Mike said pushing John out of the door, leaving Luna to bleed. She fell to the living room floor, holding her bleeding side and starting to loose conciseness. She panted hard, finding with each new breath it was getting hard to take or think about taking another.

"Eric." she whispered, before passing out.

He was on the other hand in his cubby in Fangtasia when the disturbance through their bond alerted him to her in need. Getting up and out of the cubby his stopped dead, the sun would still be up for another half hour, he wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Jacob!" Eric yelled through the club for the human. "Jacob, get here now." he screamed.

Jacob came running down the stairs from the club attic, all out of breath. "What is it, Eric? What's wrong?" he panted, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Luna, is in trouble. The sun is still up, you have to go check on her. She's at her house, quickly. She's fading alarmingly. If I can I'll be there as soon as the sun sets. Now move!" He ordered Jacob, who shot out of the club, grabbing his car keys as he went.

Jacob flow down the road to Luna's house and down her driveway. Without turning the car off, he jumped out of the car and ran inside. "Luna!" He yelled seeing her laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. "Holy shit." he panicked, picking her up. "Hang on, Luna. I'll get you to Eric, soon." he said run with her outside. Putting her in the car and racing back to Fangtasia. He burst through the doors and into the club area, where Eric was pacing. Stopping, he took Luna from Jacob's arms so he could make a spot for her to lay. When he had Eric laid her down and fed her his blood. The wound to her side and unseen in her insides closed instantly, but she didn't wake. Eric grew even more worried.

"Luna, please wake up." he pleaded with her, shaking her gently. "Wake up and tell me who did this so I can rip them apart." he growled. But she didn't, she laid there still, her breathing ever so slight to the human eye.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." Eric growled softly. "She must have been in more shock than I thought she was."

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital?" Jacob suggested.

Eric spun around to Jacob, "And what? Yes, tell them she fought attackers in her home and they harmed her. But when they find my blood in her system, they'll be more focused on how she got a human illegal substance pumping through her veins then helping her heal and getting the bastards that did this too her." he barked at the shaking underling. "No hospital..." an idea sprung in Eric's mind. "Call Ludwig." he told Jacob softly. Jacob nodded and backed away from Eric.


	24. Chapter 24

A tiny, 4 foot 5 women with a super grumpy expression on her face and wearing scrubs walked into Fangtasia carrying a doctor bag almost bigger than her. This was Dr. Naomi Ludwig, she was older than dirt, Eric considered the first time he met her some years ago and had been in the medical just as long as that. She was the best supernatural and non-supernatural doctor that the Viking knew of, and because of that he trusted her to find out what was wrong with Luna and fix it at any cost and with Dr. Ludwig that meant thousands, but money wasn't a subject in Eric's life.

"What's the matter, Mr. Northman?" her voice croaked looking up at the Vampire with distaste and unconcern.

"The girl." Eric said stepping aside. "She was attacked in her home by intruders, that seemed to have stabbed her. I healed that with some of my blood, but she won't wake up and I don't understand why." he explained to her, as she pulled up a chair and sat down beside Luna.

"Where was the wound?" She asked, checking Luna's pulse.

"Here on her side." Eric said pointing it out for the doctor. There wasn't a mark on Luna's skin though, which made Eric incredibly happy.

Dr. Ludwig did a series of other things to Luna, checked her blood pressure and pupils with some other stuff that took an hour and a half. Clearing her throat and turning to Eric, who was sitting imposingly on the other side of Luna watching the doctor work, she stuffed her equipment back into her bag.

"I know what's wrong with her." She said, standing up.

"Well, what is it?" Eric asked standing up with her.

Ludwig handed him a dark brown bottle and a little dropper, "Give her ½ tsp. of this in an hour and repeat that every hour until the bottle is gone, even when she wakes up. The blade had toad slime on it, its poisons to humans, cheaper than any other poison especially to these Louisiana idiots." she told him heading for the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Ludwig." Eric called after her.

"Yeah, yeah." she called back waving behind her. "You'll get my bill in the mail." and she was gone out the door. Eric smiled cocky at the doctor's attitude as he set back down. Jacob peeked around the corner looking for the doctor. She had always scared the shit out of him, so he hid when she came around.

"She's gone." Eric told him.

Jacob came over to him, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Toad slime." Eric answered, looking at his watch. Jacob raised an eyebrow at him. "It's poisonous to humans. It was on the blade that stabbed her. The hillbillies probably put it on it to make themselves feel like Rambo." he said.

"Fuck asses." Jacob growled.

"Listen, I'm gunna go over to her place and check everything out. See if I can't pick up on anything. Watch her and if I'm not back in an hour, which I'll try to be," Eric handed Jacob the bottle of medicine and dropper. "Give her just a half a tsp. of this, alright?" Jacob nodded, taking the stuff.

"Right, a half a tsp. of medicine in an hour." he repeated the directions.

"Right." Eric nodded, pulling on his leather jacket and heading out to look over what happened to Luna.


	25. Chapter 25

Eric pushed open Luna's front door, the window that was set in the door was smashed out and the shards crunched under his shoes as he walked over them. The house was a wreck. Picture frames were knocked off the wall and their pictures torn up, chairs and tables thrown about, the contents of the fridge splayed all over the kitchen floor, CDs were broken apart and made a sparkly trail across Luna's bedroom and den, a couple more windows in the house were broken out, little nicknacks that sat on the fireplace mantel were shattered, broken and tossed to the floor. What caught Eric's attention also was the doors to the cabinet, which led to his cubby, were wide open. _They must have thought something valuable was down there._ Eric thought climbing down the ladder. He looked about the cubby, that was vertically undisturbed from the last time he was there. Frowning at the oddness, Eric looked down at his watch. It was almost an hour, so he went back up the ladder and locked the front door to the house, even though it was really pointless, but he knew it would have made a difference to Luna and headed back to Fangtasia.

"Any change?" he asked, hanging up his coat, when he came back in.

"No, she's still out. I was about to give her the stuff Dr..._Ludwig_ gave for her." Jacob told him opening the bottle.

"I've got it, go see if Pam's awake yet." Eric ordered taking the bottle and dropper from Jacob and sitting down where Jacob just was. He dripped the dropper in and filled it to the ½ tsp. line, then carefully dripped it in Luna's mouth. "Just hope this works fast, I have questions." he said to himself, closing the bottle and setting it aside. The clicking of Pam's heels made Eric glance up at his Child.

"What happened to her?" Pam asked, putting her hands of her hips.

"She was attacked, Pam. I want you to go through the channels and find shit out. Ask around for people that may have had issues with Luna in the last few months." Eric told her, watching Luna's eyes start to shift behind her closed eyelids.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Pam rolled her eyes.

"Have someone go over to her house and clean it up. Fix the broken out windows etc." he added. Pam rolled her eyes again and clicked away to start making calls.

"Is it working?" Jacob asked.

"Seems like it." Eric answered, picking Luna up. "Go help Pam, Im going to take Luna to my cubby to rest better." he told him, taking Luna into his office, pulling a certain book halfway out and letting it go. The bookshelf moved aside revealing an opening that led into a room that Eric slept in during the day at the club. He laid her down on the bed in the room and covered her up a bit. Rubbing his face, he sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"I'm sorry." her soft voice whispered.

Eric paused, then turned to her. "You're awake." he smiled.

"Yeah." she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?"

"In my cubby at Fangtasia. I felt you were in trouble and had you brought here." he told her, taking her hand in his. Luna looked around his cubby.

"Looks different than your other one." she pointed out.

"The one in your house?" Eric asked, frowning. "You've seen it."

Luna nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, last night after Pam came and flipped out on me. Where I slept." she told him.

A ping of joy hit Eric making him blush slightly. "That's why the doors were open. But why did you sleep there?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Something just told me too."

"Good thing. Else they could have done something worse to you." Eric growled, his eyes unfocused with anger. Luna leaned over to him and kissed him.

"I'm still sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" Eric asked, cupping the side of her neck in his hand.

"Going off on you like I did." she answered pressing her lips together. "I'm still upset that you killed him, but I understand why you did it." she rested her forehead against his strong, cool shoulder. "Just don't do it again, please." Eric rubbed her back, she was melting him more and more each second they were together. He started out as this cold hearted, mean tough guy and now he was turning into the warm, sensitive Vampire that loved a human more than the blood he lived off of. He sighed gentle against her neck.

"I won't kill anymore of your family members, expect for Axel and Bjorn, if it comes to that." Eric told her, kissing her neck.

"No one that upsets you when they say or do someone to me." she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, lightly. "Not anyone that whistles or hollers at me, makes a rude gesture or comment..."

"I will rip off the body part that touches you." Eric hissed, continuing to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"Fair enough, I suppose." Luna nodded. "No killing them, Eric." she enforced her voice.

"I understand, Luna." He answered. D_idn't say anything about the guys that attack you like these losers._ He kept that to himself. But as if she could read his mind she pushed him away by the shoulders.

"No one, Eric. I mean that and don't think my failure to add the ones that attacked me last night means they're not included." she scolded him. Eric smiled at that, she impressed him just like everything else about her.

"Okay, Luna. No killing anyone for you." He said crossing his finger over his heart and pinking swearing it to her. "I'll just beat and torture them." he smiled, sealing the promise with a kiss. Luna laughed against his lips.

"There's no cut off point is there?" she asked when the kiss broke. "You have to hurt them somehow, don't you?"

Eric grew serious, "Yes, I do." he nodded. "I have to make people understand that you're mine and they're not to harm you in anyway without consequences. It's my job." Luna blushed this time at his words. "What?" Eric snapped at her.

"You said I'm yours." she told him. "I didn't know that."

Eric sighed and pulled her into his lap, face to face with her. "You are mine." he told her. "All mine." He smiled brightly. "And I'm yours." Luna stared quietly into his eyes, rolling what he said around in her head. She liked it, being his. Being Eric Northman's girl, it made her blush furiously and drop her head to hide it. Eric smiled watching her, kissing her neck again. But this time his fangs popped out making Luna jump. Eric clamped his mouth shut, moving away from her neck.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm hungry than I thought and the close smell of your blood ran them out."

Luna took a deep breath, "It's okay." she smiled. "I'm just not use to it. You are the first real Vampire I've ever interacted with."

"Oh, I doubt that. You just may of not known it." Eric replied.

"Still, then I didn't know it." she corrected. Eric chuckled, defeated in the matter.

The bookcase opened and Pam stepped in, "Ooo, am I missing out on something?" she cooed seeing the two. Luna raised an eyebrow at the dark blond.

"No." she answered shortly, getting a curious look from Pam. First time Luna ever saw the female Vamp look interested in something other than her shoes, nails and hair.

"Fine then." Pam snapped. "Eric, I went through the channels and the only things I found started when you two met and it was from most all of the people that know in Arcadia." She told Eric. "Especially the owner of Arcadia Bar and diner at the edge of the town."

"Joel." Luna said. "I knew he'd be pissed about us being together. He gets jealous about everyone I see, but he wouldn't do this or have this done. He has too much of a thing for me still." she explained to the two.

"Still?" Eric questioned.

Luna ignored him, "I know the guys that attacked me last night. There's only 401 people that live in Arcadia. So, working at Joel's I pretty much know all of them. The two that attacked me where John and Mike Rainey, their half brothers, actual cousins. They work somewhere in Minden, I think doing construction or landscaping, some stuff like that." she told them.

"Do you know where they live?" Eric asked.

Luna eyed him, "Eric, it's Mike and John Rainey. They're dumb in the head, too much inbreeding in their families. John was a mental patient at East Louisiana State metal hospital up until four years ago for going off his rocker, he's nice but has issues and Mike gets him to do a lot of bad shit." Luna told him. "Mike, on the other hand needs to be in a mental hospital. He's a big criminal, hillbilly redneck. Hunts animals, eats the meat straight out raw from what I've heard and hangs the dead animal bodies around his house and needs to discover David Dunbar Buick's invention, the bathtub." she exclaimed.

"He doesn't bath?" Pam grimaced.

"Doesn't smell like it." Luna said, shaking her head. "I don't know where they live, no doubt somewhere in Shackers, but I don't want to know. Let alone care. Mike's always hitting on me like a drooling, in heat hound in front of his girlfriend, Chloë. The poor girl."

"Does John have a girlfriend?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. Don't know a lot of girls in Arcadia that would date a former mental patient. But, I heard from the other waitress at Joel's that she saw him and a girl on what looked like some kind of date somewhere. Think she said the girl's name was Madison." She answered him, then froze seeing the expression on his and Pam's faces. "Fuck, I did it again."

"Did what again?" Eric asked trying to look innocent.

"Word blabber. I just told you two enough about the two to find them, didn't I?" she asked. "And don't lie to me. I know I did."

Pam laughed, "I'm really starting to like this girl."

"Yeah, you did give us enough to find them. But it's for the good, Luna." Eric tried to tell her.

"No, its not." Luna growled, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're going to find them and, and I quote from you earlier, '_Beat and torture them._' That's not for a good, Eric."

"But, they harmed you and I told you I can't let that happen." He explained to her, rubbing her shoulder. Luna gripped Eric by the shoulders, the best her little hands could on his massive shoulders.

"You don't get it!" she yelled. "I don't want you harming people because of me! You maybe able to live with it, but I fucking can't, okay." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't live with that, Eric. Knowing that you harmed someone because of something they did or said. I get you have some sort of title to uphold with me being yours, but I have a conscience that will rip me apart for it for the rest of my life, short as it may be." she shook him with her strength. Eric's throat tightened feeling her emotions flood over him, so incredibly deep. He bit his lip and kissed her forehead.

"I get it, Luna. I do, honestly, sweetie." he told her.

"Eric, you can't be serious!" Pam yelled. "Getting soft for her!"

Eric flashed to Pam, trapping her against the wall. "I will get anywhere to be with her, Pam! And that's my decision." he growled at his child.

"Yes, Eric." Pam sighed.

Eric let Pam pass and went back to Luna, she scooted back into his lap, to Eric's joy. He brushed the loose hair from her face and kissed her cheek, it was still a little wet from her tear. "Little human." he sighed slowly. "You are turning my life around and upside down."

"Me?" She pressed her hand to her heart. "Eric, you're a Vampire and I'm a human. We're not only talking. But touching and kissing, being together. Letting you build a cubby in my house." she giggled. "This is a Vampire racist world, Mr. Northman. Just like back in the 1930's and stuff with the African-American's."

"I know. I was here for that." Eric told her.

"I believe that." Luna laughed. "But, people are going to hate us for it and you can't kill, beat and torture them all."

"I can try." Eric laughed, hearty.

Luna shook her head, dropping it. Eric wrapped her in his arms and pulled her against him as he stopped laughing. Luna melted against his chest as they laid down, her resting on top of him. He twirled strands of her hair around his finger as they laid there quietly. It took a few moments for Luna to get use to the fact he didn't have heartbeat and it took him time to get over feeling hers beat against him, in time though feeling her heart beat against him it lulled him into a comfortable state of mind with its easy rhythm.

"Don't you have to work?" Luna asked against his shoulder, turning her face into his neck.

"It's my night off." Eric answered, gulping as he felt her warm breath against his cool neck, making the skin of his neck goosebump. "Just you and me." he told her, rubbing her back with his free hand. Luna nodded drifting off. "Oh shit." Eric grunted, sitting up, disturbing Luna.

"Its been more than an hour." he told her, going out back to Fangtasia and coming back with the meds Dr. Ludwig gave them and the dropper. "I'm suppose to give this too you." he said, filling the dropper to the line. "The blade that, that guy stabbed you with was poisoned with toad's slime and this will help kick it out of your system." he explained to her, holding the dropper out to her. Luna shook her head at him, eying the dropper.

"No, that stuff tastes nastier than nasty." Luna told him, clamping her mouth shut tight.

Eric's shoulders slumped, looking at her. "Don't start something you can't end, little human." he said, shifting. "Take it or else." Luna shook her head again. Eric sighed, setting the things down. He picked up a glass and poured some of his blood in it, then mixed the medicine in it. "Here." he said handing it to her.

She popped an eyebrow at him, "You think that'll change my mind? It's still in there." Eric held the glass to her lips.

"Open." he ordered.

She opened her mouth.

"Drink."

She drank it with him holding the glass for her. The rush she got from his blood sped through her like a race car on crack. Luna licked at her lips, as Eric set the glass down on the nightstand. "What a rush." she panted, her blood pumping. Eric grinned at her, watch her eyes flare and go wide.

"Eric?" she whispered, curiosity and a glimpse of innocent flashed in her blue eyes. "Are you still hungry?"

Eric gulped a bit, "Yeah, why?" he asked, though he knew. But he wanted her to say it.

"You wanna?" she shied, biting her lip.

"Feed from you." he said. She wiggled her unsureness. "If you want me too and only then, Luna."

"I'm curious to how it feels." she told him, moving a might closer to him. Eric nodded, "It's a sharp pain. Its quick. Other than that, I don't really know what its like after than. It's been a over a thousand years since I've felt it." Luna nodded.

"I'll do it, if you do." she said.

Eric swept her hair away from her neck, watched the pulse in her neck before letting his fangs pop out. Surprised when she didn't jump or gasp, she remained relaxed as he closed his mouth around her neck. She gasped as his fangs broke through her sink, but relaxed again when Eric pulled her flush against his body, drinking deeply from her. Luna panted softly, licking her lips and dropping her head back. Eric gripped the opposite side of her neck, supporting it and her head. The sensation was weird to Luna, having a Vampire feeding from her, but she liked it too. It was like a twisted type of hickey, that instead of leaving a big bruise, left two fangs marks. Eric pulled back, clicking his fangs away as Luna wiped a drop of her blood from his bottom lip and giggling as Eric licked it from her finger.

"Can't waste." Eric told her, licking at the line of blood that poured out of one of the fang marks from when he pulled back.

After lapping at the marks, he closed them by rubbing some of his blood into them. "You must be tired after all that's happened." he said fussing over the pillows. "Why don't you take a nap." He was right, but she didn't really want to fall asleep. They hadn't spent much time together alone and peaceful since she left for Sweden a month ago. But again, on occasion, Eric had that glint in his eyes that told her she wasn't going to win. So, laying down and letting him cover her up, she fell asleep. Eric waited til she was fully asleep before going into his office and making a call.

"Godric, It's Eric. I need your help..."


	26. Chapter 26

The basement in Fangtasia was and is nothing but pure and utter hell. Especially the contraption in the basement of Fangtasia. Eric and Pam lovingly called it the "Carousel". It's a device that turned in a clockwise manner at the ceiling with poles pointing down to the floor with thick chains and iron pad-lock collars. They used it to restrain and torture people they sometimes kept in Fangtasia. That's where Mike and John have found themselves now. The collars of the Carousel padlocked to their necks, sitting on the dirty, wet and slimy concrete floor in the dark, damp and leaky basement of the club. John tried yelling and screaming, pulling on the thick chain that connected him the device. But both found out that the basement was sound proof to human ear. The door at the top of the stairs opened and Eric and Godric walked down the two sets of concrete stairs to the rednecks.

"No one but us Vampires can hear you from down here, gentlemen." Eric told them stopping at the bottom of the stairs and shoving his hands into the pockets of his track pants.

"You!" Mike hissed, trying to lung at Eric, but was stopped and choked by the iron collar around his neck.

"Yes, me." Eric nodded, smiling at the man's pain. "You've broken a law older than me and my maker combined, Mr. Rainey." he started to explain. "You've harmed someone that belongs to me."

"That fucking bitch, Luna Corvinus." Mike growled. "She's a trader to her kind falling in love with the likes of you, a dead, non breathing, heartless Vampire." He spat at Godric and Eric's feet.

Godric gripped Eric's forearm, holding him back with the simple touch. "Nein, Eric. Denken Sie daran, was Luna sagte." he told him. (_No, Eric. Remember what Luna said_) "Töten sie ist mein job." he snickered looking at the men. (_Killing them is my job_) Eric looked down at his maker and nodded.

"Where do you want to start then, Godric?" Eric asked, anger still smoldering in his blue eyes.

Godric licked his lips and pointed to John, "Him first. I'm curious to what's in his mind." Eric nodded simply and moved over to John, who scrambled away from Eric. But the Viking was unfazed by it and grabbed the chain and dragged John over to him. In the snap of a finger, the lock was off the collar and it fell away from John. "John Rainey, you're here by found guilty of assault on a Vampire's human, my human Luna Kai Corvinus by me, Eric Johan Northman, sheriff of Area 5 and Godric Latro, Sheriff of Area 9." Eric told the frightened man as he chained him hands over head to the wall on the wall to the left of the Carousel.

"I plead not guilty!" John screamed. "Not guilty!"

"I didn't ask you!" Eric barked at him, getting in the man's face. "You were already found guilty!" Godric pulled his child away from the crying man.

"Shh, Eric." he calmed him. "In due time, I will let you make him suffer for what he did to Luna." Godric told him, calmly.

"What's your proof that we did this?" Mike growled at them.

"The wounds I had to heal to save her." Eric hissed. "The medicine she has to take for a while to fight off the poison that was on the blade of the knife you stabbed her with and she saw and knew it was you that did it." Mike sat back against a support column. Eric's whole body was tense and rigged as he seethed watching the human.

"I will allow you to start, Eric." Godric finally said. "But as your maker, I command you NOT to kill them. Understood?" Eric blinked confused for a few quick seconds, then looked down at his maker, his body and mind relaxing as the Maker and Child bond he and Godric had took him over and forced him to comply with Godric's command.

"Yes, Godric. I understand." he smiled sinfully at John, scaring the man even worse.


	27. Chapter 27

Luna came out of Eric's office and was stunned to find Fangtasia closed. There wasn't a single person in the club except her and Pam, who sat on Eric's throne on the stage in front of Fangtasia's dance floor, filing her nails.

"Where is everyone, Pam?" Luna asked standing at the bottom of the stage, looking up at the blonde.

"Club is closed on Monday's." Pam answered not looking up Luna from her nails. "Eric hates Monday's, so we're closed on them to keep him happy." Luna raised her eyebrow at the women, who paused and looked at her.

"I believe it." She said. "Eric doesn't seem to like a lot of the days of the week." she said sitting down on a near by chair.

"Not true." Pam said, setting down her nail file. "He likes Wednesdays and Fridays. Especially Fridays." she told the human, her voice uninterested. "Only day the queen of Louisiana, Sophia-Anne, leaves him the hell alone."

"Who's she?" Luna asked, kicking her feet up on the table next to her.

"She's the Vampire queen of Louisiana, did you not hear me?" Pam snapped. "She rules over the Vampires in the territory she's queen in, that means all of Louisiana. She orders the area sheriffs around." she said rolling her eyes and going back to her nails.

"Sounds like a bitch." Luna said.

"Utterly. But she's the queen and what she says goes." Pam said filing at her nails furiously.

Luna set her feet on the floor and sat up right on the chair, "Where's Eric?" she asked. Pam paused only a fraction, but Luna caught it. "Pam, What's Eric doing?" she demanded in a calm voice.

"I'm not going to tell you." Pam snapped, giving Luna a mean look. "I'm a Vampire god only knows how many times older than you. You can't do anything that'll make me talk." Luna shifted her jaw, looking at Pam determined.

"Really?" she smiled, slickly. Pam nodded at her. Luna strolled over to the bar and behind it. She opened drawers, looking in them curious. In one of them was some knifes. "Eric, be upset if you let me get hurt, wouldn't he?" Luna asked, pulling out one of them.

"Exceedingly." Pam said watching her.

Luna walked back around the bar in full view of Pam, holding the knife to her arm. "Then, tell me where he is and what he's doing and I'll save us both the trouble of his wrath." she threatened the Female Vampire. Pam sneered at her, watching the knife carefully.

_Eric would disown me if I let her do that._ She thought, slowly putting down the file and standing up. "Put the knife down you, passkey human." she shot. Luna slowly shook her head and pressed the knife to her arm. Pam screamed, "He's dealing with the fuckers that attacked you!" Luna dropped the knife and left.

"I fucking told him not to do that." She ranted walking down the road, heading into the dark unknown of Shreveport, Louisiana. "Why doesn't anyone ever fucking listen to me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.


	28. Chapter 28

Pam hurried down the stairs to the basement, screams filled her ears as she came down. Eric and Godric were still working on John in the dungeon. "Eric, Luna's left the club. She's..." Eric paused from what he was doing and looked at Pam.

"Pissed and upset." He finished her sentence, tuning into Luna's emotions for the first time in a few hours. "What did you do to her?" he asked.

"She threatened to slice her arm if I didn't tell her what you were doing, I didn't want to bother you or her to hurt herself, so I told her that you were dealing with this jackasses." Pam explained to her Maker.

Eric's eye twitched at his Child, then looked to Godric, "Do you have this?" he asked.

Godric smiled, his fangs out. "I do, my Child. Go to her." he told Eric and Eric was gone in a flash.


	29. Chapter 29

Eric flashed in front of Luna, startling the girl, but she kept walking until she came up to him. "Go the hell way, Northman." She growled at him.

"Luna, I told you I wouldn't kill them and I'm not. You said I could harm them, because of my duty as your Vampire." Eric tried to persuade her.

"No, Eric! I didn't say you could do it." Luna snapped. "I said, that there was no cut off, that you were going to do it no matter what. That's what I said, Eric. I would never and will never give you permission to do such a thing. You're broken my trust." she told him, pushing past and going farther up the road.

Eric stopped her, grabbing her by the back of the arm. "Luna!" he snapped.

"Let go of me, Eric." Luna barked, yanking her arm out of his grasp and rubbing it. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Okay, then we won't talk. But please come back to the club. It's been well over an hour and you need to take the medicine." He begged her.

"No." she said softly, then walked away from him again. She only made it a few feet before her eyes rolled into her head and she dropped to the gravel. Eric ran to her, cradling her in his arms.

"Fuck." he snapped, standing and speeding back to the club. He charged into the club, into his office and cubby. Laying her down, Eric grabbed the medicine and gave her the dose. "You stubborn ass human, Luna." he growled, watching her like a hawk.

After an hour and another dose of meds Luna was fine again. But this time Eric forbid her from leaving the cubby. "No." Eric said, firmly. "You leave this cubby to do anything other than pee, that's it. I'll hang you upside down by your ankle from the ceiling for a month. Stay here and I'll be back in an hour to check on you." he told her, pointing a finger at her as he spoke.

Luna narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Fine." she barked. "Jerk." she said under her breath.

"Get over it." Eric throw over his shoulder, leaving back to the basement. Luna hummed a pillow at the door as it closed.

Godric was chaining John back to the Carousel, when Eric came back down to the dungeon in a funk. He grabbed Mike and placed him where John was a few moments ago.

"Michael Rainey, you're here by found guilty of assault on a Vampire's human, my human Luna Kai Corvinus by me, Eric Johan Northman, sheriff of Area 5 and Godric Latro, Sheriff of Area 9." he told the man, in a dull uninterested voice. "And I don't give a shit how you plead." he added.

"Eric?" Godric called quietly to him, still standing next to John. Through their bond he could feel his Child string of emotions, they were upset and depressed, annoyed and dumbfounded. It concerned Godric to no end.

"I'm fine, Godric." Eric answered, wrapping his hand tightly around Mike's throat and slamming his head hard against the concrete wall.

"Eric, as your Maker I still command you not to kill these men." Godric ordered in a strong voice.

Eric's still angry eyes focused on Godric's command as he pulled Mike's head away from the wall and loosening his grip a touch. He closed his eyes briefly to try and calm himself. "You're going to be here a long, _long_ time." he told the man in front of him. "And I hope you took in the world outside before you came here, because you'll never see it again." he could feel Mike gulp uneasy around his hand, it made him smile to know that it was finally setting it what was going to happen to him. But Eric still couldn't get Luna's words out of his head as he started the torture, they rung around his mind like a stuck song would. Driving him slowly nuts.


	30. Chapter 30

Luna sat in the cubby on the edge of the bed, cross legged and twirling her thumbs, bored out of her blasted mind. There was absolutely nothing to do in there but sleep or read, two things she did not by any means want to do. So, having enough of it and not caring if Eric did hang her upside down from the ceiling by her ankle. She was leaving the cubby to fucking do something. Leaving the cubby, she stood in Eric's office, looking around at the decorated walls. She walked up to the wall behind his desk where the sword he wielded in his human Viking life and just above that was the crown his father wore as King of they clan before his father, mother and baby sister were killed by werewolves. Reaching up, Luna touched the crown, it was cold to the touch. But smooth, except for the etching marks in the metal of the band.

"I killed the last person that touched that." Eric's voice called from the door behind her. Luna snapped her hand away from it and into her pocket.

"I'm sorry." she said softly looking at him like a frightened rabbit being staring down at by a hungry enemy. "I was just observing." Eric smiled at her and came closer. He pulled the crown off its holder and leaned against the edge of his desk.

"There's no harm in that, Luna." He told her, his mind drifting as he gripped it in his hands. "Just old history forgotten."

"You haven't forgotten, Eric." Luna said leaning on his desk, next to him. "It's good not to forget where you come from or who you are. Doing that can destroy a person." she told him. "or a Vampire." Eric nodded agreeing with her. He passed the crown to her to hold. She held it carefully in her hands, looking it over inside and out.

"How did you find this again?" she asked him. "After over a thousands years of not knowing were the hell it was."

"It was in the house of the king of Mississippi." Eric told her. "he had it in his collection. I saw it there when I was in his study with his lover of a 700 years, Benji. I staked Benji and took it." he explained.

"That must have pissed the king off." Luna said, hanging the crown back up in it's place.

"Oh yeah. Callum was beyond pissed." Eric chuckled, wrapping his arms around Luna as she snuggled against his chest. "He flipped out, mad with the death of his lover and child. So, he set out on trying to kill me. But he failed, obviously and I concreted him into a tomb at a construction site somewhere." Luna shook her head against his chest.

"You a cruel person, Eric. Revenge or not." she mumbled.

Eric laughed, kissing the top of her head, "It comes with the job description."

"Sometimes, my Child, sometimes." Godric's voice called. Luna peeked over Eric's shoulder at the Boy Vampire. A big smile crossed her face as she ran over to him and hugged him. Godric smiled bright and hugged her back. "Hello, Luna." he beamed.

"Why are you here?" she asked, pulling back.

"Here to visit." Godric told her. "Thought I come see how the two of you were managing."

Luna smiled, "We have our moments, but I think we're okay." she said looking back at Eric, who nodded approval.

"I'm delighted to hear that." Godric said, kissing Luna's cheek. "But now if you excuse me, the sun is coming up and I must ground for the day." he told them, leaving. Luna watched him confused.

"To ground?" She questioned Eric.

"Like I did that night I popped out of the ground. Godric loves sleeping that way." he told her opening the door to the cubby. "Have 20minutes until the sun rises." he said going inside, Luna followed him.

"What happens if you don't go to sleep at sun up?"

"We get bleeds." Eric said making the bed, then pulling the covers down. "From our ears and nose mostly and we get very weak."

"Ah." Luna nodded crawling into the bed and laying down. Eric laid down behind her, covering them up. "Eric." she whispered.

"Hmm?" Eric hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Tell me a story." she said. "From centuries ago. About anything."

Eric closed his eyes slowly, resting his forehead against the back of her shoulder, thinking about what he could tell her. There was so many possibilities for him to tell her about. Settling on one, he cleared his throat and began.

"It was 1348," he started. "I was in London, England at the time and the 'Black Death' had been running rampant across a long part of Europe..."

"The second case of the plague, killed 75 million people in total." Luna mumbled half asleep.

Eric smiled, "It did." he agreed. "Anyway I was there with Godric and it was incredibly hard for us to find humans to feed on because of the scare of the plague and those that were sick were either dead or too weak to give us enough of what we needed to stay healthy ourselves. So, we put that aside and just mingled with the wealthy people of London. There was one party though that we found out that the wealthy knew what it took to cure the poor people dying off from the sickness. Especially one man, Archer Williams, Duke of Wellsmill. This natural pissed Godric off, which obviously upset me. As the night wore on we met with Williams and he invited us to his home the night after next for a little party he was having for some reason I can't recall, we went."

"Why?" Luna scoffed, turning on to her back and looking at Eric.

"Let me tell the story." he smiled, touching his finger to the tip of her nose. She motioned for him to continue. "Thank you. Well we went to the party. But not alone. We had gathered a good three dozen of the poor plague ridden people for the city around Williams house and told them there would be a warm home, food and drink for them." Eric broke out laughing. "Man, Williams was so pissed when they walked in and started touching everything in there. His home and things in it were the most expensive in London, not counting the Royal family's things. After the party, the people stayed Archer got sick with the plague and died a few months later, as did many of the people that attended the party. The people in the down took over his home and turned it into a hospital, that was later burned down to help kill off the plague."

"That's a cool and gross story all the same." Luna told him after a moment. Eric shrugged his shoulders at her, laying on his back next to her. "You got any others?" she asked.

"I have over a thousand years worth." Eric told her, folding his arms behind his head.

Luna sat up and sat on his thighs, her hands resting on his bare chest, "Spill it." she said.

"Name a date in the last thousand year."

Luna chewed on her lip, thinking over a list of dates. "How about post civil war." she thought aloud. "American Civil war, were you here for that?" she asked.

"I was." Eric nodded, holding her still with his hands on her hips as she wiggled with excitement.

"Yay, I wrote my junior thesis in college on the American Civil war," she told him, settling back against his thighs as he brought them up. "That war is my shit, right there."

Eric grinned at her excitement. "Okay, we have a heading, now name a date and I'll see what I come up with."

"Right, 1856 is the date."

Nodding, Eric licked his lips and filed through memories from that time period. He knew that she knew the horrors and injurious of the time period and he wanted to drift off from that but he knew that he really couldn't and she wouldn't want him too. "Let's see. America in 1856, where was I. I wasn't in Louisiana yet, but I was in the south. Middle south, border of the north." He filed the memory out loud to Luna as he remembered. "That's right, I was in Portland, Tennessee of all places in the world, a little back water city on the south and north borders. I was there by myself, Godric was already Sheriff of Dallas and we hadn't seen each other in about 6 years, I had decided to roam around the U.S for the fun of it. Along the way I made friends with a fellow named Jason Blackwood, who was later turned into a Vampire by a local Vampire of Memphis. But, knew what I was, had figured it out as we traveled together and he seemed perfectly fine with it. That's how I got to Portland, TN. He and his family lived there on a huge 300-ache plantation, with 20 house slaves and at least 150-200 field slaves and a bunch of others for what ever reason they needed them for."

"Now, I never in my life liked slave owners. Hate them with a great passion, even more so because Godric was one when he was a human during part of the Roman Empire. But, I was taught to respect people at their home not matter how much you hated them and what they did. So, I held my tongue about it. At night, when Jason and his family was asleep I would walk around where the slave quarters were on the property and talk to them. At first, they refused to talk to me, I'm white in that time so I didn't take offense to it, but after a while I gained their trust by revealing to them where I was from, my views on slavery and to a few, 2 or 3 of them I felt I could trust without a doubt, that I was a Vampire. Then they would always come and talk to me or give me a polite gesture. That's were I met Porter, a middle aged field slave, about my height, maybe shorter. He had been a slave all his life, just like members of his family before him. All he wanted was to be free, he wanted to know what it was like to be free and not have to be ordered around."

"I could imagine." Luna said, she'd been listening better than someone with 6 ears could have. "I'd feel the same way."

Eric nodded, "Well, one night he tried for it. He stolen a pair of clothing and shoes from the house and ran into the night. The next morning when the overseer did count before he sent the slaves to pick the crop he noticed Porter was gone and sounded the alarm. They got the gang out there to find him, hunting dogs and everything. Jason came into the basement where I was sleeping to tell me what was going on."

"What did Jason's family think about you sleeping in the basement?" Luna asked.

"We told them that I spent time in jail and the basement without any windows just made me feel more comfortable then using the guestroom."

Luna chuckled, "Clever."

"So, Jason had told me what Porter had done. But there wasn't anything I could do because it was morning and the sun was up. I stayed up all that day though, worried about Porter. I didn't want them to catch him because I knew what they'd do to him if they did." Luna nodded, getting the point. Eric sighed, disappointed. "But they did catch him just after sun down, I had just walked out of the house when they dragged him into the front yard before the overseer Logan Sims, Johnathan Blackwood, Jason's father and Eva Blackwood, his mother. The sentence him his punishment and dragged him to the back of the house to carry it out. The hard face of Mrs. Blackwood made me cold. The lack of compassion in Mr. Blackwood made me sick and the pride on Sims' face made me want to kill him." Eric growled.

"After they punished Porter and dropped him in his home with his wife, Sara and son Jackson I went to him and offered to heal him enough for the pain to go away. He wouldn't allow me too."

Luna frowned, "Why?" she snapped upset.

"He said he didn't deserved it for being such a fool for thinking he could get away with it." Eric told her. "I told him he was an idiot and left. The last night I was there I had another two Vampires come to the Blackwood plantation and sneak Porter, Sara and Jackson off the land and to a safe place to live the rest of their lives."

"Aw, Eric." Luna cooed, kissing him. "You have a bigger heart than I thought."

"Oh shut up, don't say that so loud. I have a rep to keep up." Eric snapped, innocently. "But it was one of those Vampires, Jeremy that came back and turned Jason after I left. I didn't even know it happened til 1986 when I met up with Jeremy because he became Sheriff of area 12, that's Knoxville, TN and Jason was with him."

"That's insane, Eric." Luna said. Eric shrugged at her. "I'm serious." she told him, reaching out and touching his ear. Her fingertips came back bloody. "The bleeds, I'm guessing." Eric nodded.

"Yep. Time for bed, now." he told her, as she slid off his lap and back to her spot on the bed beside him. "Good day, Luna." he whispered kissing her cheek.

"Same to you, Eric." Luna answered. "And thanks for telling me the stories. I enjoyed them." she told him, going to sleep.

"Anytime, little one." he yawned.


	31. Chapter 31

Godric came into the basement of Fangtasia hours before sunrise. Luna and Eric were still asleep in the cubby and Pam was asleep in hers, he had checked on them like an old mother hen before coming down here to the humans. He was quiet as he set two buckets of warm water on the ground to one side of the basement. Mike and John watched him just as quietly. They were bloody head to toe, their clothing torn and showing their wounds from the torture the night before. One of Mike's eyes was swollen completely shut from were Eric had hit him.

"Are you going to kill us now?" John asked, in a crack voice.

Godric nodded, "Yes."

"What's the water for?" John asked.

"To clean up the mess." Godric answered, taking the collar off John. "The door upstairs is locked and barred," he told him. "But I will let you run and try to fight back..." he didn't get anymore out of his mouth before John ran from his sight. The thrill of the hunt ran Godric's fangs out as he stalked the human around the large basement for an hour. Several times in that hour, Godric caught him and fed off of him for a few moments, before letting him go again to run. Blood poured from John's bite wounds and flooded the floor. But finally in the second hour Godric pinned the beaten, tortured and bloody human to one of the 6 concrete support columns. From the sleeve of his shirt, Godric produced an elegant ancient knife. He jammed it up into John's ribs. John grunted as the knife embedded itself into his chest, he gurgled in his throat and blood came from his mouth as Godric gave the blade a sharp twist. Letting into his animal emotions Godric, in a flash sunk his fangs into John's neck and drank the last of the blood in his dying body, then let his body drop and slump to the ground at his feet. Blood dripped from Godric's fangs, lips and chain as he pulled the knife from John's dead body and wiped it on his white cotton pants.

Godric turned to Mike, an animalistic and wild look flickering in his gray eyes as he slowly moved to the last human. He licked at his bloody lips like a crazy person, Mike tried to get away from the Vampire the best he could. Godric grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "You do not get the chance he got. You are the perpetrator in this scene and deserve nothing but pain." he rumbled with anger and power.

"What gives you this right?" Mike asked, choking.

"Luna is Eric's human companion, his deeply loved one and Eric is my Child. I made him a Vampire, I am his Maker. As he Maker, even with Eric's age, am to protect and educate him. I have educated him and I will always protect him and his happiness and that includes Luna, who I love dearly as if she was my Child." Godric told him.

"Fair enough." Mike nodded the best he could.

In a flash, Godric snapped the chain the held Mike and throw him across the room. Mike hit the wall, his lung instantly deflated and he slid into a sitting position on the ground. Godric was there, pulling him back up and stabbing the knife into his heart and twisting it back and forth, making Mike scream in agony before finally dying. Godric wiped the blade again on his pants and his bloody hands and mouth on his also white cotton shirt. Going over to the buckets and taking one, he splashed the water around John's body washing the blood down the center drain and then did the same with Mike's body. He, then stack the two bodies on each other and went up to tell Jacob to dispose of them.

"I'll get right on it, Mr. Latro." Jacob nodded, moving around Godric and heading down to the basement.

Godric sighed, rubbing his face. He looked back as a hand rested on his shoulder, it was Luna. "What are you doing awake?" he asked her.

"I felt something wrong." she told him, looking over the bloody mess that he was. From the blood on his face to his blood incrusted feet and sandals. "What happened to you?" she asked. Godric blinked becoming aware of the fact that his clothing was soaked with the blood of the men that harmed her.

"Oh, uh." he hesitated.

"You killed them." she sighed sitting down. "Mike and John."

Godric bit his lip and nodded. "Right." Luna nodded feeling a little sick to her stomach. "I said Eric couldn't, but nothing about you doing it for him."

"Luna, Eric..."

"Has a title to uphold." Luna interrupted. "I know that. Eric has only told me a million times already." Godric nodded again, then changed the subject.

"You said you felt something wrong." he said. "What did you mean by that?"

Luna shrugged at him, chewing on her thumb nail. "Sometimes I just get these feelings like somethings wrong, like when I felt something wrong and found you like this and that you killed John and Mike or with Highborn." she explained to him.

"Are you ever wrong?"

"No, not really. I don't always find the source. But when I do, I'm not."

"That's incredible." Godric smiled.

Luna giggled, "If you say so."

Godric laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and folding it up. "These are ruined now." he said, picking at his pants. Luna frowned,

"No, they're not." she said taking his bloody shirt. She went to the back room of the club, took the dawn soap, hydrogen peroxide and sponge from the cleaning supplies and went over to the deep bucket sink and filled it 1/3 of the way with warm water. Pour some of the dawn and hydrogen peroxide into the water, swirled it to mix and dropped in the sponge to soak in it for a bit. Turning around and laying Godric's shirt out on the steel table behind her all nice and flat.

"Right. So, you saw. hydrogen peroxide, dawn dish soap and a sponge, with warm water. That's all you need along with these." she held up her hands to him and wiggled her fingers. "And blood stains go away." Grabbing the sponge and ringing out some of the water out of it, she rubbed the blood stains on his shirt with it. Taking his shirt to the opposite empty sink and ringing out the shirt occasionally, the blood started to disappear, until finally they were gone. It took all of maybe 45minutes to an hour to get them out. Then she dunked the shirt in the full sink to make sure it was clean well, rung it out and hung it up to dry.

"Tah-dah!" She smiled at him.

Godric looked over his shirt and was impressed with what he saw. "That's impressive. You can't even tell there was any there at all." he beamed at the girl.

"Tell there was what there?" Eric's voice asked as he came around the corner. "I woke up to make sure you took your medicine and you were gone. My senses led me here."

"Godric's clothes are all bloody so I cleaned his shirt for him." Luna told him, sitting on the steel table.

"Yeah, look how well she did." Godric beamed still proudly as he held up the wet shirt for his Child to see. Eric inspected it and nodded impressed himself.

"That is really good work. Blood is tough to get out of clothing, especially white 100% cotton." Eric said crossing his arms over his chest. "But why are you up to start with and why are you bloody, Godric?" he questioned the two.

"I was awake because I felt something wrong." Luna told him.

"And she was right, there was something wrong." Godric added. "I killed her attackers."

Eric's eyes went wide, "You killed them?" he asked surprised. "I told you I wasn't done with them yet."

Godric nodded, hearing Eric. "Yes, I am aware of what you said, Eric. But I also know you, if you kept up with..." the Vampire paused and they both looked at Luna. "what you were doing, you would have killed them yourself. Which would have gone against Luna's wishes." he continued.

"But still, Godric!" Eric ranted.

"Eric." Godric snapped, not putting up with his Child tantrum. Eric instantly grew silent and still, feeling Godric's irritation.

"Okay, well if you excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower to start the night." Luna said, hoping off the table and heading upstairs to the bathroom.

"How could you?" Eric seethed quietly, as Godric slipped out of his bloody pants and going to work on them like Luna had done with his shirt.

"It was my job to kill them at my chosen time, Eric and I did. I do not apologize for that, we had an agreement." Godric told him, scrubbing at the blood stain on the left knee of his pants. Eric huffed angered and left the back room.


	32. Chapter 32

Luna felt Eric's hands move down from her shoulders and arms to her hips as she stood in the shower. She shuttered feeling his cool hands and her heated wet skin, she flinched slightly hearing his fangs come out and hissed as they sunk into her shoulder.

"Mmm, Eric." she moaned. "You could have asked first." His laughed vibrated her shoulder as he fed from her, soundly. "Eric, stop." Luna groaned, pulling away from him. He licked his lips as she turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." he said, dropping his head.

Feeling bad, Luna kissed him. Eric cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, holding her tight to him with his arms around her waist. An electric jolt went through Luna. Opening her eyes, they shook for a second before closing again. Her face twisted in pain, Eric watched concerned and curious. When she opened her eyes again they were a much brighter blue than their usual.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

Luna shook her head, getting back to her feet, shutting off the shower and stepping out. She wrapped at towel around herself and padded down to Eric's cubby to get the fresh clothing Jacob had brought for her from her house. She was still wrapped in the towel when Eric came in. "Luna, what was that?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"It happens sometimes." she said, pulling on a pair of socks.

"What is it?"

"Flashes." She told him, getting up and letting the towel to drop so she could dress. "Quick images of things. Sometimes they're too quick to remember, sometimes they come without interrupting what I'm doing. But mostly they do."

"What kinds of things do you see?" He asked intrigued.

"Random things, mostly."

"What did you see just then?" Eric asked, stand directly behind her.

"Random things, like when I did touching your father's crown." she answered going around him, stopping seeing Eric's face. She sighed, "I saw you and your father fighting the night they died." Eric's face went blank with sorrow remembering that fight, it was the last thing they said to each other. "Minus your stubbornness, Eric. You're father was very, extremely proud of you."

"How do you know!" Eric barked at her. "he never showed that too me!"

Luna shook her head at the Viking, "Things like people absorb energy." she explained. "Your father's crown absorbed his. I saw and felt that touching it, all of it even before you were born." Luna smiled at the joy that suddenly filled her thinking of that. "But its much, _much_ more prominent at your birth. The birth of his first child, a son, no less. A son to teach everything he knows too. How to wield a sword. How to fight in battle and command the warriors. How to become king, and to his slight displeasure how to get the ladies." Eric listened to her words as if he depended on them, when he really did depend on them. "He was proud of you, Eric. But it was you that never saw that. You that never stopped trying to fight him on every little thing to see it in his eyes." A red tear tumbled down Eric's eye. _She's right._ He thought. "But you did see it." she added, staring at her hands.

"No, I didn't." Eric sniffed. "I failed them."

"No, Eric you didn't." Luna said, getting up and comforting him. "You killed the man that killed them and returned the crown to its rightful owner. You've never forgotten that you are Viking first, a Vampire second and everything third. You keep their memory alive here," she touched her finger to the spot over his heart. "Whether it works or not and you keep them alive here." she touched his temple. "That's not failing them."

Eric smiled at her, hugging her as tight as he could with his Vampire strength hurting her, it made Luna giggle happy. "Thank you, Luna." he whispered into her ear. Luna looked back up into his eyes.

"For what?" she asked.

"For changing me." he told her. "For making me as much human as I will ever be again. For showing me that its okay to have emotions, especially for a Vampire to love like I love you."

Luna blushed looking away from him, "Anytime, Eric. Anytime." she told him, kissing him.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
